A Tiger's path
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: Ikki and crew run into a stray who left Genesis?They hear his story and suddenly Ikki asks him to join their team!Can a tiger get along with a shark? IkkiAkito AgitoOC someAgitoYayoi KazuEmily M for Agito's cursing please review
1. A stray

* * *

I have only recently gotten into Air Gear, and my favorite pairing is IkkixAkito/Agito. I can't seem to like Ringo as hard as I try I can't stand her. I like Simca, Emily Yayoi and Kururu, but not Ringo. But I won't bash her either all you Ringo fans don't need to worry about that.

I got bored one day and this idea popped into my head. I don't even like threesomes and this appear. I was like… WTF? But oh well, because this little plot bunny won't leave me alone until I write it down. And so, as I am not an expect when it comes to Air Gear if something needs correcting the go ahead and tell me. Or you can become my BETA

Lastly, this is a IkkiAkito AgitoOc male a little of YayoiAgito fanfic. I'm not too sure where this I gonna take place, I'll figure it out soon enough. Please give it a try and review, reviews are always very good, feedback is always welcomes as well as flamers. I get cold way too easily, fuck XD. Aw, I have such bad manners lol….

Anyway this whole chappy is to introduce the OC so yeah…bare with me !

And now, on with fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm leaving," he said as he green eyes narrowed.

Simca pouted and placed her hands on her hips, "But why?"

The boy in question merely shrugged his shoulders; "It's not you Simca-nee, you found me and introduced me to AT, I'm grateful. You helped me find my way, but my road doesn't belong with Genesis, not anymore."

Simca's smile still remained "You're acting so serious about this, that's not like you."

The boy's looked softened and changed into a sheepish smile, "Yeah, I know. But I am serious about this Simca-nee, I can't stay with Genesis."

The pinkette's smile lessened slightly and hugged the boy, "You know, Sora and Nike won't stand for this."

The boy pulled away and shrugged, "Probably. But you know I was never really good for teams." He said.

She giggled, "True, you should learn to be a team player like Crow-kun."

He rolled his blue eyes, "You and your Crow-kun. Oh, but I hear that the Fang King is always with him, along with Ruru-san and Ringo."

Simca pouted, "Hmph, I don't know what you are talking about."

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, " If you say so Simca-nee."

She smiled sadly this time and nodded her head; " Have fun."

The boy rolled his eyes again, "Sure, and don't even think of covering for me when Sora and the others find out. I'll hand it on my own."

She said nothing as she watched the young boy speed off and she waved good bye. Oh well, she thought, she was never that good with cats.

* * *

"Ikki-kun!" cried Akito as he latched onto Ikki's arm.

"Oh, hey Akito," said Ikki completely used to Akito need for taking his arm hostage.

The blue haired boy nuzzled against Ikki's arm, happy that the other boy hasn't tried to pull away yet. As if Akito would let him.

**_I still don't see what you like about that idiot._**

_Aw, Agito I know you like Ikki too! But I love him more_.

_**Fuck, Akito I don't love the Crow!**_

_Denial!_

Akito ignored Agito's rant of 'Fuck!' and some other curse words as the little shark paid attention to Ikki as they continued to walk where the team would met up for practice. It was early in the afternoon and summer vacation still in place, the school was their ideal training ground.

Kazu, Buccha, Emily, Yayoi, and Onigiri were all there waiting for them, Akito let Ikki's arm go knowing that he would need to switch with Agito so the team could train. He didn't mind at all, deep down he knew that Agito actually enjoyed the time he spent with their friends. Even if the said shark would deny it.

"Yo, Ikki!" said Kazu as he waved towards his best friend.

Yayoi stared at Agito for a few moments, suddenly the kiss she had given him, er Lind. Whoever it was came rushing into her mind a made he blushing, she looked away but waved. Emily smirked knowingly, Yayoi had spilled the beans to her. Now she wondered if there was a way to bring those two together, except for the fact the Akito loved Ikki. Now that might be a problem.

Agito merely nodded at their direction with the smirk he always wore on his face.

"Alright team! We gonna train for a bit then we gonna go for a break!" cried Ikki.

Agito frowned, "What that fuck crow?! A break?! We don't need a break, we need to train!"

Ikki rolled his eyes as he pulled the little shark into a headlock, "Come on, you need to relax a little!"

"Fuck! Let go you bastard!" yelled Agito while Akito merely laughed in his head along with Lind. Fuckers.

Suddenly s scream echoed through the grounds. The group looked towards the direction where the sound came from, Agito couldn't help but roll his eye and wonder what idiot was screaming his fucking head off.

"W-was that someone screaming just now?" asked Emily.

Kazu nodded his head, "Sounds like it…it came from over there!" he said.

Ikki nodded his head, "Let's go check it out!"

The gang raced towards the area, Yayoi rode on Buccha's back since she was the only that didn't have ATs.

A boy or girl suddenly came into their view, it jumped into the air twisting its body in a weird angel and growled. It landed on top of another AT rider, grabbing the man who screamed, it jumped into the air. Ikki, Kazu, Agito, Yayoi, Emily and the others watched as the man feel to floor, not moving. The stranger landed gracefully on all fours, it made a shiver travel up Yayoi's spine.

There were four others, who started to ride away from the scene. The other got on all fours again, that was when Ikki noticed that on the guy's hands were ATs too in the shape of claws or was it paws?

The person took off and raced forward to the one closest, it pounced on him driving the claw-like ATs into him making the man cry out in pain. It let go and jumped into the air again, bending it's body and lashed out with its arms, creating something similar yet different from Agito's fang. Three 'fangs' in truth it looked more like claws landed on the man three claw marks appeared on the his chest as he collapsed on the ground.

As the other was getting ready to attack again Ikki jumped in between kicking the other in the stomach. The boy, Ikki noticed, gasped and landed with a soft thump on the floor clenching his stomach.

Agito rolled his eye as the they approached Ikki and the other unknown boy. As they got closer they noticed his hair was jet black that went a little past his ears, wearing a blue jacket and black jeans.

"What the heck was that about?!" yelled Ikki as he pulled up the boy but the collar of his jacket.

The boy in question merely tilted his head staring at Ikki with his green eyes, he grinned, "Hello Storm King."he said.

Ikki put the guy down and noticed that the other riders weren't moving he hoped that this weirdo didn't kill them off.

"I said, what the hell was up with you attacking your team mates?" cried Ikki poking the slightly shorter boy in the chest completely forgetting that he might be an unknown enemy.

The boy look a little annoyed at this and pouted, "They are not my team mates, I don't have team mates." Suddenly he paused as an idea popped into his head, "Wait, Simca-nee didn't tell you about me?"

Agito and Kazu stood on either side of Ikki, the shark glared at the black haired boy, "Who the fuck are you?"

The boy looked away from Agito and instead spoke to Ikki, "I figure she didn't well that doesn't surprise me." He sighed, "My name is Chitose, I ride the Tiger Road."

Silence fell upon them, suddenly Ikki busted out laughing along with Kazu and Buccha and Onigiri. Agito stared at Chitose with mild interest, if what the boy said was true then that would explain a few things.

Chitose blushed, "S-shut up! I'm being serious you!" he cried growling a little.

Ikki gasped for breath as he wiped away his tears, "Wait your being serious? There's such a road?"

Chitose rolled his green eyes, "Yes, I am being serious," he paused "And unlike other roads there can only be one person who rides it. That's also why I have ATs on my hands. Hence the name 'Tiger Road'. Two tigers can't share a mountain, it's the same when it comes to the Road."

Kazu looked puzzled, "But…why?"

Chitose shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, I took the road away from the last person who road it. And she took it away from the one before her, it's an endless cycle."

Agito yawned feeling a little bored, "It's your road and you don't even know?"

Chitose frowned a little, " I do know why, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you."

Agito glared at the whom growled in return, Ikki pushed between the two, "Anyway, why were you attacking those guys?" Ikki said pointing to the 'knocked out' people on the floor.

Before Chitose could answer, the man he had hit with his 'Claw's moved and turned to him trying to breathe.

"You…you're so dead!" he wheezed out as he continued to bleed, "Sora-sama won't stand for your betrayal!"

Chitose narrowed his green eyes coldly as he moved towards the man, he kneeled down to his eye level and smiled far too sweetly.

"I've never betrayed Sora-sama, my time as being 'his' Tiger came to an end, I don't belong to Genesis," he said as his tiger-claw like ATs caressed that man's face, "I'm my own person."

The man coughed out blood as he fell back to the ground, Chitose ignored the looks he was getting as he sighed licking the blood off of his 'front' ATs. Ikki was the first to speak.

"You…you work for Genesis?" he asked feeling a little uneasy.

Agito glared fiercely at the other boy, if looks could kill Chitose would have been dead on the floor. The green eye boy merely looked upset by this and stopped licking as he took off he's 'claw' ATs.

"I use to work for Genesis," he paused as he looked at the Storm King, "I left them. I couldn't stand what Sora and Nike were doing. I was merely one of their many tools, one of their far more useful tools, but still a tool."

Agito rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Then why the fuck did you stay?"

Chitose merely shrugged as he turned back to the man on the floor, "I dunno, I mostly stayed for Simca-nee. She took me in, and showed me ATs, I owe her everything."

Agito rolled his eyes, "Fucking hell, we don't need this. Let's go crow." He said as he moved away from them.

Ikki ruffled Chitose's hair, "Why don't you join our team then?"

"What!?" cried everyone including Agito who added a nice loud 'Fuck!'.  
Chitose grinned and was about to answer when a sudden chill ran up his spin he quickly turned around and saw that man he had scared with his claws had pulled out his gun and was pointing it. But because he was losing blood quickly his aim was off and instead he shot the bullet towards Agito.

Everything moved slowly, Agito cursed even he wasn't faster then a bullet.

"Watch out!" cried Chitose as he pushed Agito out of the way.

The bullet only grazed Chitose's side who growled, he glared at the man but before he could do anything Ikki kicked the gun out of his hand and nearly murdered his ass. Agito looked at the green-eyed boy strangely, Chitose merely smiled weakly holding his side.

"Shit, hey are you ok?" said Ikki as he came towards the tiger and shark.

"Y-yeah I'm fine it only grazed me." Said Chitose waving away the concern.

Agito touched his shoulder faintly, which startled the boy, "Are…are you sure?" he asked damning his voice for sounding concern cause he wasn't. No one single bit!

Yayoi felt her hurt clench a little, it was the same concern that Agito showed her after the fight with Orca.

Chitose merely smiled again, "Yeah…I'm f…ine."

The black haired teen was quickly losing conciseness and placed his head on Agito's shoulder as he started to fall down to the ground. Agito caught him before he hit the floor, what surprised him was even though the boy was taller then him he was very light.

Ikki looked frantically at Yayoi and Buccha, "Quick, go get the first aid kit!"

Yayoi looked at Agito one more time before she nodded her head as Buccha and her went to go get the kit. Emily, Kazu and Onigiri surrounded Ikki, Agito and Chitose who was knocked out due to blood loss.

"Shit! What do we do?" cried Ikki.

Emily looked scared, "U-um, Agito! Put pressure on the wound! That's how they do it in t.v.!"

Agito frowned, "Fuck! This isn't t.v.!" he said as he placed his hands on Chitose side.

The cut didn't look so deep but even so a lot of blood was leaking through, though it lessened as Agito applied pressure.

"Oh man! Is he going to die?!" said Kazu looking worried and a little freaked out.  
"What?! He can't die!! Agito do something!" yelled Ikki at the shark.

"Fuck! What the fuck do you expect me to fucking do?!" yelled Agito as he glared the crow.

No one noticed that this whole time Chitose was watching them with an amused expression. He looked at the Fang King and grinned, he never seen the shark lose his cool before. They seemed like a fun team. Feeling that their shouting, panicking match had gone far enough, he decided to cut in.

"I'll join…"

"Huh!?" came everyone's surprised expression as the looked down at the cat.

He chuckled lightly, "I said, I'll join your team Ikki."

The crow looked surprised and blinked before he grinned and laughed, "Shit, it took a bullet for you to agree?"

Chitose tried to shrug but failed and instead laughed as best he could, "Yeah, it seems it did. Not my fault the guy couldn't aim."

The other laughed at this, even Agito seemed amused.

As Yayoi came back with Buccha with the first aid kit, they were relieved to see that Chitose was alright. They had gained a new member, and with that member they unknowingly accepted new troubles that would come with this Tiger.

Chitose stole a glance at Agito, from all the battles he had seen the blunette fight, all the battles he had watched on Sora's orders, meting the Fang King in person was far different. Agito looked down at him and noticed he looked flushed, "You have a fever too?" he said in an annoyed voice.

Yayoi looked at the slightly flush Chitose.

Chitose looked away from Agito and nodded his head, "Yeah, probably from the cut."

Agito sighed in annoyance, "Fuck, you're just trouble aren't you."

They had no idea what type of trouble and for who exactly, well at least not yet.

* * *

Oh and if your asking why he got hit with a bullet in the first chapter. Because I got annoyed with him when I was drawing his sketch and this is what he gets XD. Anyway there's gonna be trouble~ Please review feedback help so much!


	2. Pizzas and a Apple

Well here's the second chapter! Please review it really helps!

_'...'_ is Akito

**_'...'_** is Agito

**'...'** is Lind

normal thought is '...'

* * *

Yayoi bandaged Chitose wound, it finally stopped bleeding. He moaned in pain as she used the medicine to disinfect.

"Reow! The hurts." He whined. Yayoi tried to keep a straight face but the fact that he just meowed like a cat made her smile.

Emily giggled at him, "Aw, come on it can't be that bad, you're such a baby."

Chitose had melted well into the group within twenty minutes; it seemed that he was good at adapting to new circumstances. He seemed to get along most with Emily, Kazu and Ikki. Agito still didn't trust him, not the Chitose could blame him, and after all he was Sora's private "pet". And he was assigned to study this team the closest, on Nike's orders. But he was never one for spying.

He rolled his green eyes, with a pout still on his face.

Meanwhile the boys we having their little 'talk' session. Buccha looked over at the tiger with a frown on his face.

"Ikki, are you sure we can trust him?" he asked.

The crow shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, why not?"

Kazu seemed a little uneasy, "But, Ikki, he works for Genesis…"

"Yeah!" added Onigiri.

"He used to work for Genesis, he said he left them," muttered Ikki as he leaned against the wall with a bored expression on his face.

Agito had enough and decided to cut it, "Fucking crow, just because he say's that doesn't mean he is telling the truth!" he said slightly angry and annoyed.

Buccha nodded his head, "I agree with Agito, we shouldn't trust him."

Ikki looked a little annoyed and confused, "How come?"

"Wait, you guys think it's a trap?" asked Kazu as it suddenly dawned on him.

"Of course it's a trap!" hissed Agito as he narrowed his golden eye at Chitose. "Why, would Sora injure the only rider of the Tiger Road, that was under his command?"

Ikki shrugged his shoulders; he didn't like to talk too much about Sora, especially with everything that had happened. But he knew he couldn't avoid it forever.

"Who knows, I say give the guy a break." Muttered Ikki as he looked up in the sky.  
Agito sneered, "Fuck that, if you make him part of the team I'm leaving!"

Ikki was taken aback but this, the others were as well. Ikki felt suddenly uneasy, as if something important to him was being taken away from him, he didn't understand it. But all the he knew he couldn't let that happen.

The crow grabbed Agito's arm, "Like hell you are, you know we…need you, little shark." He smirked, "I know what I'm doing. We'll keep a close watch on him and besides, do you remember when you first joined the team?"

Agito's eye widen at the sudden change of subject. Yes, he remembered the other's doubted him and Akito it was Ikki, that fucking crow, who believed in them. He shook his arm free, crossing them over his chest.

"Fuck, do what the hell you want," he glared, "But if this fucking bites us in the ass don't come crying to me!"

Ikki smirked and slapped Agito on the back playfully, "Deal."

The shark rolled his eyes, "Fuck…" he muttered softly.

"Alright! Let's celebrate our new member by crashing at Kazu's for the night!" yelled Ikki as he hopped away.

Kazu looked freaked out, "No you don't! My sister will kill me!"

Ikki turned around, "Eh? I thought you told me she was gone for the week?"

The jet look surprised the Ikki actually remembered that piece of information, but then again when it comes to these type of things of course the crow would.

"Eh…yeah but…you guys always leave a mess and you leave me to clean it up!" he yelled a he chased after Ikki.

"Aw, we'll clean up, promise!" said Ikki as he chuckled. Though he knew Kazu would catch up to him eventually. So he suddenly stopped making the Jet crash into him and fall to the floor.

"Ow! Argh…there's no point in arguing is there?" muttered Kazu as he looked at his best friend with a grin.

"Nope," said Ikki as turned to the others, "Alright! We're crashing at Kazu's!"

Chitose smiled softly, he heard every word but said nothing, and he wasn't deaf. On the contrary his sense of hearing was very good. He broke into a grin; Emily blushed faintly, the thought of going to Kazu-sama's house was more then she could ask for.

The group of seven plus one made raced towards Kazu's place. Chitose stayed near the back making sure his wound wouldn't reopen, but besides the he felt like he was being watched. The green-eyed boy looked up at the roof of the school building. A figure stood there, he knew who it was and he couldn't help but smirk painfully. He knew he would need to contact them soon, and explain what he was doing. What a pain.

"Hey! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" cried Ikki getting Chitose's attention.

The black haired teen stuck out his tongue and raced towards the others. Up front was Ikki, Kazu, Agito and he. Behind were Emily, Yayoi, Buccha and Onigiri who was busy looking up at Emily's skirt. Chitose arched an eyebrow, not paying attention he bumped into Agito.

"Fuck! Watch where the hell you are going!" said the shark glaring at him.

Chitose pouted at Agito, "Your so mean. Last time I ever take a bullet for you Fang King." He said in a slightly grinning childishly.

Agito hissed, "No one fucking asked you to! And I didn't ask for you to help, I didn't need it!" He said sneering.

Chitose bit his lower lip but kept his face emotionless, "You're right, you didn't. I don't know what came over me, to think you were worth saving."

Agito gave him the worse death glare he could, but before the shark could say anything Chitose speed away to join Kazu and ride beside him instead. The blonde looked at Chitose giving him and questioning glance, but the tiger merely smiled as they went their way.  
_  
Aw, I think you hurt his feeling Agito…_  
**_  
Fuck, does I look like I care? He must be up to something._**

**…You're stupid sometimes you know…**  
_**  
Fuck! Shut up Lind! No one asked for your opinion!**_  
_  
You're so angry today Agito…_

**_Fuck, don't you start too!_**

_Akito sighed, 'Oh! I'm taking over when we get to Kazu-kun's place!' _

_**Agito mentally rolled his eye, 'Whatever, I was getting a headache anyway.'  
**  
Akito smiled brightly, 'Yay!'_

Agito groaned as his other half keep cheering in his head. The blunette looked over at Chitose's back, he rolled his eye, who cares if he hurt his feelings. That fucker is a spy; there was no doubt in Agito's mind that the boy was up to something.

Chitose looked over his shoulder at Agito and frowned before he turned away and began talking to Kazu as they reached the jet's house. Agito got annoyed at this but said nothing. As they entered Kazu's home, everyone took off their ATs, so he switched over the eye patch. The shark didn't feel like having his thoughts dwell on the tiger.

Akito blinked a he took control of his body, he grinned and pounced on Ikki, "Ikki-kun!"

Chitose look taken aback at the Fang Kings sudden change but remembered that Agito and Akito were two people in one body. Ok, so spying on them when he worked with Sora comes in handy once in a while.

Ikki sighed and instead ruffled the little shark's hair, "Hey Akito."

The blunette looked over at Chitose who was talking Emily. The tiger noticed and waved at him with a smile. Akito dragged Ikki with him, who in turn protested, towards the tiger.

"Hi! I'm Akito!" he said cheerfully sticking out his left hand for Chitose to shake, while Akito held onto Ikki with his other arm. Though Chitose was amused to see that the crow hardly put up a fight against Akito's hold. Interesting.

"I'm Chitose, it's nice to met the nicer half." He said shaking Akito's hand.

Akito laughed lightly as he nuzzled against Ikki's arm; "Agito will warm up to you eventually!" he said with a wink.

Chitose blinked and blushed very faintly as he looked at the ground, but it was quickly gone and he was grinning. "Hahaha, I highly doubt that but if you say so."

Ikki sighed and leaned against Akito may be if the guy felt like he was being crushed he would let go? Fat chance, Akito merely smiled brightly and bumped his head against Ikki's. The crow frowned but resigned to his fate for now, he'll get out of it later.

Chitose grinned at the display of affection Akito was showing Ikki, so he had to ask.

"Akito, you …you like Ikki?" he asked a little confused.

Akito nodded his head with a grin, "Yup! I love Ikki-kun!" he said and nuzzled against the crow's arm.

Ikki frowned at this and tried to yank his arm free, but damn Akito has a strong grip when he wants to. Chitose and the others laughed at Ikki's failed attempt to escape; he rewarded everyone by flicking them off and resigned to sulking.

"Hey, Chitose can I look at you ATs?" asked Akito, "The ones you use on your hands."

Chitose looked surprised but nodded his head as he reached into his small messenger bag and pulled them out; "Here you go, careful ok? The points are sharp."

The other came a little closer; even Ikki turned around and leaned on top of Akito to get a better look. No, he did not enjoy leaning on the little shark it was just…easier this way at the moment.

Akito stared at the ATs, they were fairly bigger then both his hands and Chitose's. Unlike regular ATs, these were pure metal and were in the shape of a cat's paw or rather tiger's.

Chitose took one of his ATs and slipped his hand inside it, "If I move my hand the right way, the claws pop out see?" he said as he bent his wrist making four claws appear, they were fairly thick.

"Whoa…" muttered Ikki, "How'd you get these?"

Chitose fidgeted a little, "Well…Simca-nee costume made them for me…"

Ikki looked surprised and a little jealous, "Was she…your tuner?"

Chitose's eyes grew wide as he shook his head, "No, not really, she tuned the for me like three times but I normally don't have one."

Emily cut in; "Hey Yayoi is Agito's turner! May be she can help you?"

Chitose looked over at Yayoi; she felt pride at being introduced as Agito's turner. Chitose felt a little weird at this knowledge, like an ice cube had been dropped in the pit of his stomach. He forced a smile.

"No, I'm sure I can find a turner if I need help." He said in the most polite manner he could.

But Akito didn't miss how stranded it felt neither did Yayoi. Akito grinned at the little information he had gained, and if he was right things were going to get very interesting within the team.

"Guys, what are we ordering on our pizzas?" came Kazu' voice from the kitchen. The broke the light tension in the air.

"I want pepperoni!" yelled Ikki and Akito together make the younger giggle. And no one seemed to notice Ikki's faint blush.

"Cheese!" yelled Emily and Yayoi.

"Ham!" yelled Onigiri.

"Mushrooms!" came Buccha's reply.

Kazu nodded his head and said all this to the pizza guy, when he turned to look at Chitose who didn't say anything.

"Hey, Chitose! What do you want?" cried Kazu placing his hand on his hip.

Chitose looked at everyone; still getting use to this type of thing he shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Bacon!"

Kazu sighed in relief as he muttered Chitose's answer into the phone.

Ikki chuckled, completely forgetting that he was still on Akito's back, "Aha! For a second there I thought you were going to say Anchovies!"

Chitose frowned, " Shut up, I hate Anchovies!" he said before they all broke out laughing.

Within an hour their pizzas arrived, Akito and Ikki shared one even though the crow kept saying he didn't want to. Chitose happily munched on his bacon pizza chatting away with Kazu and Buccha and was completely lost when Onigiri started talking about his perverted fantasies.

Soon everyone had fallen asleep, Emily somehow scooted a little closer to Kazu, Yayoi was laying peacefully though had a grip on her friend to make sure she didn't attack Kazu in her sleep. Onigiri was sleeping muttered obscene things; Buccha was against the wall and Ikki was laying on the floor like a starfish with Akito hugging his side.

Chitose smiled at this as he stood up, he needed to take care of something's. Getting his ATs he jumped on the rooftop where their visitor was waiting for him.

The girl frowned at him, "Chitose, what are you doing?" she asked.

Chitose looked at her, "I'm hanging out with my team."

Ringo stared at him, "I don't believe you, this is on Sora's orders isn't it?"  
Chitose shook his head, "No, Ringo-san I've left Genesis for good…"

The Thorn Queen looked surprised at this, "What? But …why?" she asked.

Chitose draw closer, so he was standing next to her, his green eyes seemed to glow in the dark, "I'm no longer Sora's tiger, I refuse to be used as a tool anymore."

Ringo looked at him and smiled softly, "You know, you could have just come to us."

Chitose frowned and stepped away from her, "No! I refuse to be Sleeping Forest's tool either." He paused, "Besides…if I'm in this team then…"

He stopped talking as he felt his face heat up a little. Ringo giggled and ruffled Chitose's black hair, "You still have a crush on him?"

Chitose blinked, "No…I don't I just. I just admire him that's all." He said.

Ringo smiled softly, "Hm, if you say so, you know may be you should talk to him?"

Chitose narrowed his eyes, being around Ringo always but him in his worst mood. He like her and is at ease with her when it's just Ringo and Chitose not Thorn Queen and the Tiger.

"You should be the one to talk what about you feelings for Ikki? You can't even tell him that-"

Slap!

Ringo stared at him wide eyed as he stumbled back; he growled and glared at Mikian, Ringo's 'older sister' who had slapped him across the face.

"Stop!" said Ringo but before she could stop then Chitose pinned Mikian who glared at him even though there were three cuts across her chest.

"You have no right to speak to Ringo like that!"said the pinkette.

Chitose growled, "And you had no right to slap me!"

Ringo pulled Chitose away from Mikian, "Stop, we didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to make sure you were ok Chitose."

The tiger realized in her grip and sighed, "Yeah…thanks…sorry Mi-chan."

The gorilla woman merely huffed as she stared at her cuts, "Yeah whatever."

Ringo sighed thankful that it didn't come down to a fight with Chitose, "Well, I guess you're ok. But be careful Chitose, I'll see you around."

Chitose nodded his head as the two women disappeared, yeah he knew he had to be careful, no need to be told twice. With a smile he gracefully came down from the roof, went in the house again taking his ATs off. He found a good corner and yawned rubbing his bruised cheek. Now how was he going to explain that? Oh well, it can wait till tomorrow.

He yawned again as he curled up and drifted off to sleep, not knowing that someone had listened in on his conversation with Ringo.

_Oops…

* * *

_

There, see? I told I wouldn't bash Ringo! I made them friends. Well hoped you liked it please review!


	3. sharks and tears

* * *

Well here's the next part ! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Within an hour their pizzas arrived, Akito and Ikki shared one even though the crow kept saying he didn't want to. Chitose happily munched on his bacon pizza chatting away with Kazu and Buccha and was completely lost when Onigiri started talking about his perverted fantasies.

Soon everyone had fallen asleep, Emily somehow scooted a little closer to Kazu, Yayoi was laying peacefully though she had a grip on her friend to make sure she didn't attack Kazu in her sleep. Onigiri was sleeping muttered obscene things; Buccha was against the wall and Ikki was laying on the floor like a starfish with Akito hugging his side.

Chitose smiled at this as he stood up, he needed to take care of some things. Getting his ATs he jumped on the rooftop where their visitor was waiting for him. As he landed silently on the roof. He sighed softly as he glanced at the girl before him.

She frowned at him, "Chitose, what are you doing?" she asked.

Chitose shrugged his shoulders and grinned childishly, "I'm hanging out with my team."

Ringo stared at him for a few moments, "I don't believe you, this is on Sora's orders isn't it?" she said even though at the bottom of her heart she hoped that wasn't true.

Chitose shook his head, "No, Ringo-san I've left Genesis for good…"

The Thorn Queen looked surprised at this, well surprised and relived.

"What? But …why?" she asked.

Chitose draw closer, so he was standing next to her, his green eyes seemed to glow in the dark, "I'm no longer Sora's tiger, I refuse to be used as a tool anymore."

Ringo looked at him and smiled softly, "You know, you could have just come to us."

Chitose frowned and stepped away from her, "No! I refuse to be Sleeping Forest's tool either. I won't belong to Kilk or Sora." He paused, "Besides…if I'm in this team then…I'll…"

He stopped talking as he felt his face heat up a little he looked away from the crazy apple.

Ringo giggled and ruffled Chitose's black hair, "You still have a crush on him, don't you?"

Chitose blinked as he blushed he looked away again, "No! I don't I just… I just admire him that's all." He said in his most convincing voice, which failed.

Ringo smiled softly, "Hm, if you say so, you know may be you should talk to him or you might lose him."

Chitose narrowed his eyes, being around Ringo always but him in his worst mood. He liked her and is normally at ease with her around, when it's just Ringo and Chitose not Thorn Queen of the Sleeping Forest and the Tiger.

"You should be the one to talk what about your feelings for Ikki? You can't even tell him that-"

**Slap! **

Ringo stared at him wide eyed as he stumbled back; he growled and glared at Mikian, Ringo's 'older sister' who had slapped him across the face. Chitose got on all fours growling angrily.

"Stop!" said Ringo but before she could stop them Chitose pinned Mikian down, she glared at him even though there were three cuts across her chest.

"You have no right to speak to Ringo like that!"said the pinkette.

Chitose growled, "And you had no right to slap me!"

Ringo pulled Chitose away from Mikian, "Stop, we didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to make sure you were ok Chitose."

The tiger relaxed in her grip, feeling a little guilt for hurting Mikian and sighed, "Yeah…thanks…I'm sorry Mi-chan."

The gorilla woman merely huffed as she stared at her cuts, "Yeah whatever."

Ringo sighed thankful that it didn't come down to a fight with Chitose, "Well, I guess you're ok. But be careful Chitose, I'll see you around." She said releasing Chitose from her grip.

Chitose nodded his head as the two women disappeared, yeah he knew he had to be careful, no need to be told twice. With a smile he gracefully came down from the roof, went in the house again taking his ATs off. He found a good corner and yawned rubbing his bruised cheek. Now how was he going to explain that? Oh well, it can wait till tomorrow.

He yawned again as he curled up and drifted off to sleep, not knowing that someone had listened in on his conversation with Ringo.  
_  
Oops…_

* * *

Akito snuggled against Ikki, who was still fast asleep everyone else was either awake or outside. While the girls were busy trying to find something to cook, well Emily was trying to find something to cook; Yayoi was out buying something _to_ cook.

The little shark looked over the corner where Chitose was, glad that the tiger was still asleep. He let go of Ikki for a moment making sure no one was around or near. With a wicked grin he placed on leg on each side of Ikki, straddling him looking down at the Storm King longingly.

Ikki merely groaned softly still asleep still sprawled out like a starfish. Akito smirked; yes the little kind shark can smirk. He pressed himself against the crow, earning a soft moan from Ikki's lips. Akito blushed faintly but smiled at this, he loved how soft and cute the moan sounded from the normally loud crow.

Akito moved again pressing a little more then before as he leaned down and kissed Ikki's neck softly. Ikki moaned a little louder and tilted his head to Akito's touch. The blunette pulled away from him a little, to make sure he was still asleep. His breathing was still deep, perhaps a little labored but the crow was defiantly asleep, good.

He kissed Ikki's neck again leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his jawbone earning little soft sighs. Akito lightly kisses Ikki's lips; it was strange how soft they were one would think they would be rough. But Akito knows, just how soft they can be. He frowned at that, Ringo knew too, she had kissed him.

Akito shook his head at this, Ringo was his friend but Ikki is that man he loves the one who freed him. He wondered vaguely why Ikki hadn't woken up yet? Perhaps the little shark was just lucky today?

But the little shark didn't want to push his luck. He got off of Ikki and laid next to him gazing at his peaceful sleeping face. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on those lips again, licking his bottom lip. Akito gasped as felt Ikki's mouth part slightly; tentatively he slipped his tongue insides tasting the others mouth. What shocked him more that his sleeping victim was kissing him back, he moaned softly as they kissed. But Akito knew he had to pull away. He could only take advantage of Ikki for so long.

Akito pulled away licking Ikki's lips one more time earning one last soft moan meant only for his ears. The little shark smiled happily before pounced on Ikki.

"Ikki-kun!" he yelled loud enough to wake the said boy.

Ikki's eyes opened slowly and was graced with the sight of Akito laying across his stomach with a very bright smile on his face. The crow sighed already use to seeing the shark's face the first thing in the morning.

"…Hi," he said as he sat up.

But as he did his pants felt weirdly tight, noticing that Akito was in the process of trying to wake Chitose. Ikki looked down and nearly freaked, why was he hard!?

Without another word Ikki rushed from the living room to the bathroom after all, a guy needs to relieve himself.

Chitose woke up at the sound of the bathroom door slamming, he was vaguely aware that Akito was poking. He sat up and yawned, "What was that about?"

Akito smiled innocently, "I have no idea," said the little shark as he bounced away towards the bathroom.

Chitose tilted his head, for some reason he didn't believe him. Shrugging his shoulders he rubbing his eyes of sleep. He touched his cheek lightly and winced as it throbbed under his touch. Once Ikki returned from the bathroom with Akito following behind him, Chitose saw the slight blush on Ikki's skin. He wondered, yawning again he walked passed them to the bathroom. He hated being unclean.

* * *

"Kya!" cried Emily as she noticed that eggs were starting to burn.

She looked around and noticed Ikki and Akito she was about to ask them for help instead someone else stepped in.

"Shit!" muttered Kazu as he turned off the small fire.

Emily looked horrified, Kazu, the man she loved just witnessed her burning eggs! In his own house no less! She was worried about what his reaction would be instead he merely chuckled.

"Oh well, don't worry my sister sometimes burns them when she's not paying attention." He said as he smiled at her.

She blushed faintly, "Ah, oh…I didn't mean to, Yayoi is better at this then me I'm sorry."

Kazu smiled, "Emily, It's fine no need to apologize." He said as he leaned down slightly close to her.

Emily looked away, "Still I-"

He flicked her nose playfully catching her off guard, she looked up to see him smiling at her. That smile she loved, oh how she hated how oblivious he was to her feelings sometimes.

"It's fine," he said again as he smiled.

She bit lower lip but returned the smiled and walked out of the kitchen. If she had turn around just in time she would have noticed the faint flush on Kazu's cheeks.

Yayoi had come back and began cooking with a little help from Emily and Kazu. The others sat around the table as they started eating. Akito kept trying to make Ikki feed him and succeeded once or twice.

Meanwhile Chitose remained in the bathroom as he examined his cheek, it wasn't swollen anymore but it was purplish with a hint of green. He frowned at his pained expression, he should be over this by now but those memories were lurking under the surface.

_'You will do as you're told! Who do you think you are?!'_

'I-I'm sorry-'

'Sorry is not good enough!'

He closed his green eyes and sighed as he ruffled his hair, he needed to go downstairs.

He walked downstairs and was greeted by everyone, it still felt weird. He say next to Akito or rather he thought it was still Akito only to realize that the eye patch had switched over.

His green eyes looked away as he picked up a piece of toast. Agito narrowed his eye at the tiger but said nothing. He didn't care.

"Chitose! What happened to your cheek?" asked Emily.

Agito looked over at him, Chitose looked surprised but he merely shrugged as he answered Emily.

"Oh, it's from yesterday with those guys." He said as he started eating his toast again.

Agito wasn't fooled, nor was Ikki, but neither said anything. Ikki because his mouth was full and he was trying to be considerate. Agito because he didn't give a shit, he'll question the boy later about last night.

He wasn't an idiot, he had Akito switch over just as the tiger had sneaked out, and he watched and heard his conversation with Ringo and that other girl.

As Chitose excused himself saying he wanted to go ride a little bit, Agito followed, unnoticed. The black haired teen nearly purred as he felt the wind blow through his hair, jumping into the air twisting his body in that angle again, making his belly face the sky.

He landed on his front 'paws' gracefully doing a flip he laughed as he flipped again this time landing on the railing, riding it.

Agito followed him by the rooftops, his narrowed golden eye never leaving his form.

_'Agito, why are you stalking him?'_

**_'I'm not stalking him! I'm trying to find out what his is up to.'_**

**'That's called stalking.'**  
**_  
'Lind, do me a favor and shut the fuck up!'_**

'Heh'

_'So…you're stalking him?' asked Akito again._

_**'No! What you do is called stalking and molestation.'**_  
_  
Akito mentally rolled his eye, 'Is not! Its called love! You meanie.'_

**_'Hmph whatever you-'_**

"Fang King how long are you going to be following me?"

Agito stopped in mid thought only to notice the Chitose was standing in front of him with that blank expression he had before. The shark glared, might as well get this over with, he didn't want to fucking waste his time with this.

"What was that little discussion last night, with Sleeping Forest?" he said glaring and almost sneering.

Chitose's looked surprised but he composed himself again, so he wasn't being paranoid. Someone had been listening in. Oops…

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

He was silenced in mid sentence as Agito let lose a fang, Chitose had barely enough time to jump out of its way. The shark saw his chance and pinned him to the ground with strength that one wouldn't believe he possessed.

"Don't fuck with me! What was it about fucker?!" growled Agito as he bumped Chitose's head against the ground.

The latter merely hissed in slight pain, his greens eyes locked with Agito's golden one. He merely sighed relaxing his body from his tension.  
"It was nothing…just a visit from a friend." He muttered looking away from him.

"Bullshit! I heard Ringo extend an offer to you!" he said tightening his grip on the boy's jacket.

Chitose looked up at him briefly before he looked away again, "It…it wasn't an offer just a, a reminder that's all."

"A reminder of what?!" said Agito getting annoyed.

Chitose looked at him, giving him his own glare, "If you watched and listened then you should know for what! They want me for their use, if I go to Sleeping Forest I'll just be their tool just like…for Genesis."

Agito lessened his grip a little, "Are you trying to tell me, that the only real reason you're in our team is to escape them?"

Chitose nodded his head, "That's…that's part of the reason…"

The green eyed boy looked away as he felt himself blushing this time. Agito let go of him as he stood up and snickered.

"Pfft, how weak. And are you telling me the other reason is because there's someone you like in out team?" he laughed at this.

Chitose sat up quickly removing his right hand AT, he slapped the Fang King.

Agito was momentarily surprised as he touched his cheek, he growled ready to punch Chitose only to stop in his tracks. He realized, Chitose was crying.

"Wha-"

He didn't get to say anything before Chitose jumped off the building speeding away from him as fast as his ATs allowed him. Agito stood there completely confused at what had just happened.

He growled before sighing as he went back to Kazu's house.

**_'Fuck…'

* * *

_**

Well, there we go a little bit of Akito and Ikki a bit of Kauz and Emily! And well...Chitose is getting there .......please review!


	4. Gems and Sharks

Thank you so much to my two reviewers! this story id for you two :D

* * *

"Fang King how long are you going to be following me?"

Agito stopped in mid thought only to notice the Chitose was standing in front of him with that blank expression he had before. The shark glared, might as well get this over with, he didn't want to fucking waste his time with this.

"What was that little discussion last night, with Sleeping Forest?" he said glaring and almost sneering.

Chitose's looked surprised but he composed himself again, so he wasn't being paranoid. Someone had been listening in. Oops…

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

He was silenced in mid sentence as Agito let lose a fang, Chitose had barely enough time to jump out of its way. The shark saw his chance and pinned him to the ground with strength that one wouldn't believe he possessed.

"Don't fuck with me! What was it about fucker?!" growled Agito as he bumped Chitose's head against the ground.

The latter merely hissed in slight pain, his greens eyes locked with Agito's golden one. He merely sighed relaxing his body from his tension.

"It was nothing…just a visit from a friend." He muttered looking away from him.

"Bullshit! I heard Ringo extend an offer to you!" he said tightening his grip on the boy's jacket.

Chitose looked up at him briefly before he looked away again, "It…it wasn't an offer just a, a reminder that's all."

"A reminder of what?!" said Agito getting annoyed.

Chitose looked at him, giving him his own glare, "If you watched and listened then you should know for what! They want me for their use, if I go to Sleeping Forest I'll just be their tool just like…for Genesis."

Agito lessened his grip a little, "Are you trying to tell me, that the only real reason you're in our team is to escape them?"

Chitose nodded his head, "That's…that's part of the reason…"

The green eyed boy looked away as he felt himself blushing this time. Agito let go of him as he stood up and snickered.

"Pfft, how weak. And are you telling me the other reason is because there's someone you like in our team?" he laughed at this.

Chitose sat up quickly removing his right hand AT, he slapped the Fang King.

Agito was momentarily surprised as he touched his cheek, he growled ready to punch Chitose only to stop in his tracks. He realized, Chitose was crying.

"Wha-"

He didn't get to say anything before Chitose jumped off the building speeding away from him as fast as his ATs allowed him. Agito stood there completely confused at what had just happened.

He growled before sighing as he went back to Kazu's house.  
**_  
'Fuck…'_**

Agito frowned and continued on his way back. He didn't feel bad not in the least. He didn't care that he made the other cry. He didn't care that he caused that pain to the tiger, whose green eyes glittered with tears. He. Didn't. Give. A. Fuck.

_'Agito…'_

**'What?' he said feeling a little annoyed.**  
_  
Instead of responding Akito merely shook his head, 'Nevermind.'_

**_'Hmph.'_**

**_Akito sighed as he curled up, Lind was leaning against his own cage and looked over at his 'little brother'._**

**'Akito, you know he won't notice? Even if the kid cries out his feelings, little Agito won't notice.' Said Lind with a sly smirk on his face.**

_Akito sighed, he knew his other half was practically blind to Chitose's feelings. He didn't realized the way the tiger acted around him. He knew that Agito didn't understand why he had caused Chitose to cry._

But Akito knew, he knew those looks that Chitose sent at Agito, he knew those faint blushes and small smiles. He knew, because that was how he was with Ikki. And so, when he saw through Agito's eye what had happened, the sudden pain in the taller boy's eyes made him shiver.

He needed to talk with Chitose, after all he felt sorry for the guy. After all they were two boys in love…he could lend a helping hand.

* * *

Chitose speeded off, ignoring the sense of going back. What was he thinking? He was being stupid, like a little girl. He stood no chance at all with Agito he knew this, after all he wasn't blind. The tiger had noticed the looks Yayoi would give the shark, and how around her he hardly lost his temper. He knew.

As tears streamed down his face he laughed. But it was a hollow laugh, with little to no emotion in it. He was so stupid. So very, very stupid.

"I've already lost the fight…" he muttered softly.

He stopped, he was near the river, how did he get there? Standing there he looked at his refection. His pale cheek bruised, his green eyes red and his normally tamed black hair a mess. His chest was hurting as were his legs. This is what Agito, the Fang King can do to him.

Chitose smiled sadly, he had been in love with that boy for a very long time. It all started when he watched that parts war, he was out and decided to take a look. The Agito moved, and that twisted smirk, it made him smile too see him enjoy himself.

When he had fought Akira he cringed every time Agito got hit but cheered with everyone as they won. It was his job to keep tabs on every team that could be a threat to Genesis and take them out on by one. A tiger is very territorial.

He was breed to serve Genesis, but Simca showed him that he could have his own life too. It was Simca that encouraged him with his large crush on the Fang King. Perhaps…

"I should just go…back…back to Simca-nee…" he muttered as his knees gave out.

_Perhaps he should have never left in the first place…?_

"Really? So you've changed you mind already?" said a voice.

Chitose looked up and froze, Nike smirked as he landed next to the boy in question. Simca may have been the one who babied the boy, but it was always Nike that disciplined him.

"Not liking the outside world are we?" he said smiling that sadistic smile.

Chitose frowned at him, "Nike-san, what do you want? Are you…are you here to kill me?"

Sora's twin merely rolled his eyes, "Please, what's the point in killing you? That'd be a waist."  
Chitose looked at him, feeling confused as every second passed, what did he want then?

"No, Sora wants you back. As the Tiger, you're too valuable to let go." He smiled and kneeled down to his eye level.

"You can come back."

Chitose's eyes grew wide as a smile graced his face. He could come back? Back to Simca-nee? Back to how everything was? No pain? No need to see those faces again? No need to every see or be around Agito and Yayoi? No need to…to…

Agito...called him weak…

Chitose's smile fell slightly. What was he doing? Going back to Genesis met going back to just being a tool. That was the reason why he had left, he wanted a life of his own, he didn't want to be someone's tool. Besides, if he went back then what Agito said was true, he was weak…he was afraid…and he was about to runaway.

Chitose pulled away from Nike who looked amused at the tiger's sudden change in mood.

"No. I'm not going back, not ever again!" cried Chitose as he stood up putting distance between him and the Gem King.

Nike laughed, he laughed so hard he thought he was going to cry. Oh, how funny Chitose could be. Of course the little tiger would come back. But perhaps it was too early to bring him back. Yes, let him suffer a little more.

In a blink of an eye he stood in front of Chitose, startling the boy. He grabbed his neck and pulled him off of the ground, choking him. The black haired boy panicked, as he clawed at Nike's hands which only resulted in a bit of blood and his grip tightening.

"Let…let m-me go...!" he said weakly.

"Hm, sure I'll let you go, but remember this Chitose," he pulled the boy closer and whispered in his ear. " You belong to Genesis and you'll never belong to him."

With that said he smiled as he dropped the boy on the floor, dusting off his hands as if he had just done a daily chore. Without another word he left the boy gasping for air and glaring after him.

Chitose gasped as air came flowing in. Something was wrong, why was he let go so easily? He sighed there's no point in wondering. He looked at his refection in the water again.

"Crap…those are going to leave marks," he mumbled as a bruise stared to form around his neck.

He noticed that it was getting late, how long had he been out? Sighing he sat down, he needed to catch his breath and make his heart stop beating so fast. But he needed to get back to the others, but the bruise…oh!

He sat up too quickly causing a dizzy spell but he shook his head and jumped up on the railing again. He knew just what he needed to do, or rather get.  


* * *

Agito got back and saw everyone staring at him, he glares his usual glare before he found a place on the couch and sat down. Yayoi looked nervous but sat next to him, she looked over at Emily who gave he the thumbs up.

"Um…Agito I was wondering if-"

"Hey! Agito did you see where Chitose went off to?" came Ikki's voice preventing Yayoi from asking her question.

The shark shrugged his shoulders, "How would I know?"

Ikki gave him a blank look, "Cause…weren't you stalking him?"

Kazu, Emily, Yayoi, Onigiri and Buccha looked surprised at this and turned their looks at Agito who was fuming. Fucking crow couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it!

"Fucking hell crow! I was not stalking him! I was making sure he was pulling any shit!" yelled Agito glaring at the crow.

Ikki rolled his eyes at the outburst. He wasn't dumb, ok he may be dumb sometimes but no always…anyway. Someone had to be blind to not notice that Agito had left to stalk Chitose. Really, what was the kid going to do?

"Well…it looked like you were going to stalk him…"

"Fucking hell! I was not stalking Chitose!" yelled Agito getting ready to kick Ikki.

When the door opened, "Who was stalking me?"

Chitose looked at everyone as he took of his ATs and jacket, he was wearing a thin black shirt underneath it. Agito was about to say something when he noticed something new. Around Chitose's neck were bandages, not only that but …it looked a little purple.

Ikki said nothing and instead ruffled the shorted boy's hair, "About time you showed your ass in here."

Kazu chuckled, "You had us worried there, even Agito."

The blue haired boy stood up and flicked him off, "Fuck you I wasn't worried about him."

Kazu was about to say something when Chitose broke out laughing, the others looked at him even the shark was taken aback a little.

"Oh Kazu-san, that's funny! Him? Worry about me? Pfft, as if !" he said as the other laughed with him. He whispered softly only enough for him to hear "…he'd probably want to see me dead."

Agito froze, he looked up at the boy and saw what the others missed. Those fucking green eyes covered in stupid tears again. Was he some goddamn girl of something?  
Chitose excused wiped his tears away and suggested for everyone to play some of Kazu's video games.

They agreed, everyone except Agito were playing. Chitose won against Yayoi at one point and the shark couldn't help but notice the smirk that played on the boy's face. Kazu won against Chitose and Ikki won against him. Emily won against both Buccha and Onigiri she wasn't going to lose in front of her crush!

"Ikki, are we going to train tomorrow?" asked Chitose as he tried to jump over the ledge.

The crow shrugged his shoulders, "I guess, we didn't train today so …yeah! Training tomorrow guys!"

There were a few groans, except from Chitose and Agito who both remained silent. The shark watched and noticed how the boy tried his best not to move his neck and flinched everytime it did. Fuck, he didn't care it just…bothered him.

Chitose was amused as the others started to fall asleep, Emily and cuddled against Kazu. Onigiri sprawled against the wall, Buccha took all the couch, and Yayoi was curled up in a blanket.

But what made Chitose smile the most was see Akito (he switched with Agito), hugging Ikki. The crow may deny it when he wakes up, but his arms were wrapped around the smaller boy, it was cute.

Chitose looked around and turned the t.v. off, he rubbed his neck lightly as he slipped passed his sleeping friends and put his ATs on. He was more of a night person then anything else. The boy jumped on the roof again just like he did last night.

He enjoyed the soft breeze and closed his eyes to its touch, gently caressing him. Just how he wished someone's hand would gentle caress his face. Chitose didn't notice until he opened his glowing green eyes and looked over his shoulder. He was surprised to see Akito standing there, walking towards him and sitting next to him.

"Wha-"

Akito smiled, "I had Agito help me get up here."

Chitose blinked but nodded his head, it made sense. He turned his gaze back to the moon, he loved the moon. How big it was, how it glowed, how far away it really was yet it looked so close as if you could touch it.

Needless to say he was startled when he felt Akito poke his neck. He hissed in pain and moved away from the little shark frowning at him.

Akito turned to look at him, he looked serious, probably because he was being serious.

"Chitose, we need to talk," he said in his smooth voice.

Chitose had his guard up as he stared at the shark, "Talk about what?"

Akito smiled slowly, "About you…and you're feelings for my other half."

Chitose felt like someone had dropped cold water all over him. His wide green eyes stared at Akito's mischievous left golden eye. And one phrase repeated in his head…

**Oh, shit!

* * *

Ha! He's in big trouble now~~ please review ^^**


	5. scheming crow and his shark

I got three reviews! Thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to you guys :D !

* * *

Chitose looked around and turned the t.v off, he rubbed his neck lightly as he slipped passed his sleeping friends and put his ATs on. He was more of a night person then anything else. The boy jumped on the roof again just like he did last night.

He enjoyed the soft breeze and closed his eyes to its touch, gently caressing him. Just how he wished someone's hand would gentle caress his face. Chitose didn't notice until he opened his glowing green eyes and looked over his shoulder that someone was with him. He was surprised to see Akito standing there, walking towards him and sitting next to him.

"Wha-"

Akito smiled, "I had Agito help me get up here."

Chitose blinked but nodded his head, it made sense. He turned his gaze back to the moon, he loved the moon. How big it was, how it glowed, how far away it really is yet it looked so close as if you could touch it.

Needless to say he was startled when he felt Akito poke his neck. He hissed in pain and moved away from the little shark frowning at him.

Akito turned to look at him, he looked serious, probably because he was being serious.

"Chitose, we need to talk," he said in his smooth voice.

Chitose had his guard up as he stared at the shark, "Talk about what?"

Akito smiled slowly, "About you…and you're feelings for my other half."

Chitose felt like someone had dropped cold water all over him. His wide green eyes stared at Akito's mischievous left golden eye. And one phrase repeated in his head…

_Oh, shit!_

* * *

  
Chitose looked at Akito like he had grown two heads. Was he really that obvious? Oh no, he didn't want to talk about, not to anyone! Especially not to Agito's other half are you insane!?

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," he said looking away from the little shark.

Akito rolled his golden eye, "Chitose…I want to help you, just talk to me-"

Chitose frowned at him, "There is nothing to talk about, ok!?"

He turned away from the blue haired boy looking up at the moon again. He didn't want to talk about his feelings, his situation, he didn't want to talk about anything. He just wanted to…relax.

Akito pouted, he was fed up dealing with stubborn people, first was Agito who is pretty much obvious to these types of things and now Chitose who is trying to drown himself in denial. Personally Akito had nothing against Yayoi going after Agito, but Chitose was at a disadvantage. He wanted to help him.

So, Akito decided being blunt is far better approach. And as he said these words Chitose felt like falling off the roof.

"You love Agito, don't you?" said Akito though it was more of a statement then a question.

Chitose felt his heart stop, his face became so red that it glowed and his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"W-w-what?!" cried Chitose so loud that he was sure the others heard.

Akito giggled evilly, the expression on the tiger's face was so amusing, but he had to quiet him down or else Agito might wake up.

"Shh! You'll wake Agito and everyone else up!" he said still smiling.

Chitose blinked and blushed even more as he buried his face into his arms. Out of all the people, the one who had to confront him about his feelings, was Akito. He had the worst luck in the world, he just knew it.

"How…how did you know?" he asked looking up at the smiling Akito.

"Oh, it was obvious even Ikki could tell!" he answered happily like it was common knowledge.

Chitose felt so embarrassed, he hadn't even been with the team for a week and the leader could tell he was in love with the Fang King!? If he wasn't so sure he was a guy he would have assumed he was a girl himself with the way he had been acting.

Chitose sat up the blush finally gone from his cheeks, "I was…that obvious? Then did…" he gasped as he looked over at Akito franticly, "Did Agito notice?!"

Akito sighed at this, "No, I'm sorry."

Chitose sighed feeling relief wash over him. He didn't want Agito know, especially know since…

"Akito, you don't need to help me," he said as he looked over and grinned at him, "I've given up."

Akito looked surprised at this. This was not something he had expected, and what surprised him most was the hurt look in the boy's eyes, but a mixture of acceptance as well.

"What? But why?" asked Akito not understanding.

Even though Ringo was kinda in the way of him getting Ikki, he would never give up his love for the crow. Never! Perhaps he had overestimated Chitose's love for Agito?

"I…I can't compete with Yayoi, she's a girl…a beautiful girl, his tuner and I'm just a guy that gets on his nerves." He chuckled lightly, "he suspects me of being a spy…and the truth is I am a spy or was."

Akito listened intently as Lind went off to try and wake Agito, "A…spy?"

Chitose nodded his a he leaned back a little, resting on his hands.

"Yup, Sora made me spy on you, Sleeping Forest and a few other teams. Mostly the one's he thought that would be a threat to him. I would…take them out, except for your team and Sleeping Forest." He said as his green eyes looked at Akito.

The little shark saw the serious look on the boy, he wasn't kidding. So was that what he meant when he said he was Sora's tool? As Chitose spoke again Akito's eye widen, he felt Agito's presence wake up, probably because of Lind. But, this might actually work out.

"So…when did you start to have feelings for him?" asked Akito in the sweet yet very mischievous smile of his.

Chitose smiled at the question, might as well answer after all its not like Agito was awake or anything.

"I was outside just wanting to ride for fun but I decided to take a look at that parts war. The one where you met Ikki," he grinned, "He was so cute, I don't know what it was but at that moment I…um, I developed a crush on him."

"And then, when he fought against Akira I…that's when I knew I loved him. It took Simca-nee a whole week to convince me about my feelings." He blushed brightly again but this time he laughed, "I sound like a stupid girl."

Akito smiled gently at this, Chitose really did love Agito, and he wasn't good at showing it especially in front of Agito. But when he wasn't fighting with him, he would smile and gaze at him but would stay away.

Akito stood up startling Chitose, "Well, I'm convinced! I give you permission to go after and date my other half!" he said smiling childishly.

Chitose blushed and almost fell forward, "W-what?!"**__**

Agito now fully awake made his opinion known, "What the fuck!?" 

**'Shut up idiot, we're doing you a favor.'**

**_"Are you guys fucking stupid?! He's playing Akito! It's all a lie I know it is! Why the hell would he be in love with me?!"_**

**'Beats me…I don't know what he sees in you…'**

**_'What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"_**

'**Nothing…'**

_'Shh! Both of you be quiet please.'_

Chitose looked curiously at Akito, "But…I didn't ask for permission! On the contrary, I told you I've given up!"

Akito pouted putting his hands on his hips, "Well, I won't let you give up! I didn't give up when Ringo kissed Ikki, so you shouldn't give up just because Yayoi is a girl and has a crush on him."

Chitose smiled arching a black eyebrow, "Akito…I just want Agito to be happy…and he won't be happy with," he paused as he rubbed his neck, "He won't be happy with someone like me."

Akito's eyes twitched, why…was this guy so stubborn? It was obvious he is in love with Agito, and so was Yayoi. If Yayoi can express her feelings so openly sometimes why isn't Chitose allowed to do so?

"I won't take no for an answer, I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not." declared Akito with a large smile on his lips.

The tiger blinked his eyes and sighed, "There's…no convincing you is there?"

Akito giggled, "Nope!"

Chitose mewed, rubbing his neck, he was glad that no one had asked what was wrong with it. He knew they noticed but they kept quiet about it and he was grateful for that. The last thing he needed was to explain Nike's sudden visit.

"Fine…anyway, we should head back inside it's late," he turned he back to Akito, "I'll carry you."

Akito grinned and hoped on his back, "yay!"

Chitose sighed but smiled anyway as he jumped of the roof landing a little shakily on his feet. Akito got off and walked into the house with Chitose following behind him. The tiger took off his ATs and walked into the living room smiling as he noticed Akito take his former place next to Ikki's side.

He glance over to where Yayoi laid and growled softly, he liked the girl the only probably was, she was after the same person he was. And tigers, are very territorial.

Sighing he went to his familiar corner and drifted off to sleep, while Akito though his eye was closed was have a little conversation with his other half.

_'Agito! He loves you, he loves you, he loves you," he said in a sing song voice. _

**_Agito frowned, "Don't you see? He's just pretending so he can get close to us probably on Sora's orders!'  
_  
Lind merely rolled his eyes leaning against his cage, why was this guy so stubborn? First the girl is in love with him and becomes his tuner, second, the Tiger of the infamous Tiger Road, who use to work for Genesis falls in love with him and he still doesn't believe it? Pfft, idiot. **

_Akito looked sad as he approached his other, 'Agito, why don't you believe him? Why do you…dislike him so much?'_

**_Agito glared, 'Why? Fuck Akito, he is hiding things from us, from his 'team'! Did you notice this whole time he didn't bother to mention what happened to his neck? Or why he was gone so long?!'_**  
_  
Akito frowned a little, 'Well, you did make him cry…and you almost strangled him…'_

_**The other shark blinked before he frowned, 'Just because I made him cry and I did not almost strangle him! I hardly had a hard enough grip on his to leave a bruise!"  
**  
Akito tilted his head thinking, 'So, you're saying that something happened after you made him cry?'_  
**_  
"Yes," muttered Agito, why was Akito mentioning the tears the tiger shed because of him? It wasn't going to make him feel guilty for all knew the kid deserved worse then crying.  
_**_  
Akito sighed feeling the other's thoughts, well he wasn't going to give up after all he could be stubborn too!_

_'Agito…'_

**_'What?'_**  
_  
'He really…does love you…' he muttered before he yawned and drifted off to sleep_.  
**_  
Agito sighed, he wouldn't, and he couldn't believe that. Chitose was not in love with him, after all why would he love him? He was up to something he only needed to figure out what…_**

* * *

The next morning Ikki was the first to wake up and the first thing he noticed was, that Akito wasn't laying next to him. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't missing those morning kisses of his! No, he was just…accustom to it that it was weird…without it?

…whatever.

Yawning he ruffled his already messy hair and saw that everyone was asleep, well that's a first. He stood up and walked up to the bathroom , before he closed the door someone squeezed in unknowingly to Ikki who continued to brush his teeth, wash his face and was about to take off his clothes so his could shower. When…

"Hi, Ikki-kun."

Ikki nearly had a heart attack as he turned around to face the culprit. The crow wasn't as surprised to see that smiling face of Akito as he assumed he would be.

The bluenette grinned at him, Ikki sighed as he sat onto of the toilet, and the lid was closed so he wouldn't fall in. Akito grinned as he took the opportunity and sat on top of Ikki's lap, one leg on either side, face him.

The crow was ready to jump up and drop the kid there, but when he looked at Akito, he couldn't. If it was Agito he'd have no problem but…it's Akito…

"Ah…Akito…w-what is it?" asked Ikki suddenly realizing how close the other was to his face.

"Hm I wanted ask for your help Ikki-kun!' said Akito as he nuzzled against Ikki's cheek.

Ikki shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore the small shivers he was getting. He was cold, yeah that's it, he was cold.

"H-help with what? You have Agito for th-"

"It's about Agito," said the blue haired teen as he stared at Ikki's shut eyes, slightly amused.

Ikki blinked and stared at Akito's golden left eyes. Why would he need help with Agito?

"What…for?" he asked cautiously.

Akito grinned as he lick Ikki's neck, the crow shuddered at this, not cause it was disgusting but because it felt…good. Wait, no! It did not feel good! Nope, not one bit!

"I want you to help me set up Agito with Chitose!" said Agito happily as he bounced up and down on Ikki's lap.

The crow bit on his lower lip, no fucking way he was going to moan just because Akito was doing something he thought was innocent. Then Ikki realized what the little shark was saying.

"Eh? Why are you trying to pair up Agito and Chitose?" asked Ikki, even though he knew already. Their newest member was in love with the crazy shark.

Akito pouted, "Ikki-kun, you know Chitose loves Agito! But Agito is too stubborn and won't listen to me! So I need your help."

The crow sighed, subconsciously placed his hands on Akito's hips, "And…why are you asking me? Besides what do you want me to do about them?"

Akito grinned, "Cause he respects you and listens to what you say sometimes! Just put them situations where they get to know each other better!"

Ikki blinked before he chuckled, "You're evil you know?"

Akito leaned down quickly and kissed his lips before hopping off of his lap with a large grin on his face, "Yup, I know!" he said and left the bathroom.

Ikki blushed, wait no! He did not blush, no he didn't! But either way he smiled a little and chuckled as an evil plan formed in his mind. Today they were going to train, oh this is going to be so much fun. No wonder his little Akito, I mean, no wonder Akito came to him.

_'This is going to be fun.'

* * *

_

Now it's Ikki and Akito playing match makers! ...oh shit I would so not want to Chitose or Agito rigth now XD

thanks for reading! Please review, feed back helps :D


	6. sushi and kisses

Thank you so much to my three reviewers! This chapter is for you!

* * *

The next morning Ikki was the first to wake up and the first thing he noticed was, that Akito wasn't laying next to him. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't missing those morning kisses of his! No, he was just…accustom to it that it was weird…without it?

…whatever.

Yawning he ruffled his already messy hair and saw that everyone was asleep, well that's a first. He stood up and walked up to the bathroom , before he closed the door someone squeezed in unknowingly to Ikki who continued to brush his teeth, wash his face and was about to take off his clothes so his could shower. When…

"Hi, Ikki-kun."

Ikki nearly had a heart attack as he turned around to face the culprit. The crow wasn't as surprised to see that smiling face of Akito as he assumed he would be.

The bluenette grinned at him, Ikki sighed as he sat onto of the toilet, and the lid was closed so he wouldn't fall in. Akito grinned as he took the opportunity and sat on top of Ikki's lap, one leg on either side, face him.

The crow was ready to jump up and drop the kid there, but when he looked at Akito, he couldn't. If it was Agito he'd have no problem but…it's Akito…

"Ah…Akito…w-what is it?" asked Ikki suddenly realizing how close the other was to his face.

"Hm I wanted ask for your help Ikki-kun!' said Akito as he nuzzled against Ikki's cheek.

Ikki shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore the small shivers he was getting. He was cold, yeah that's it, he was cold.

"H-help with what? You have Agito for th-"

"It's about Agito," said the blue haired teen as he stared at Ikki's shut eyes, slightly amused.

Ikki blinked and stared at Akito's golden left eyes. Why would he need help with Agito?

"What…for?" he asked cautiously.

Akito grinned as he lick Ikki's neck, the crow shuddered at this, not cause it was disgusting but because it felt…good. Wait, no! It did not feel good! Nope, not one bit!

"I want you to help me set up Agito with Chitose!" said Agito happily as he bounced up and down on Ikki's lap.

The crow bit on his lower lip, no fucking way he was going to moan just because Akito was doing something he thought was innocent. Then Ikki realized what the little shark was saying.

"Eh? Why are you trying to pair up Agito and Chitose?" asked Ikki, even though he knew already. Their newest member was in love with the crazy shark.

Akito pouted, "Ikki-kun, you know Chitose loves Agito! But Agito is too stubborn and won't listen to me! So I need your help."

The crow sighed, subconsciously placed his hands on Akito's hips, "And…why are you asking me? Besides what do you want me to do about them?"

Akito grinned, "Cause he respects you and listens to what you say sometimes! Just put them situations where they get to know each other better!"

Ikki blinked before he chuckled, "You're evil you know?"

Akito leaned down quickly and kissed his lips before hopping off of his lap with a large grin on his face, "Yup, I know!" he said and left the bathroom.

Ikki blushed, wait no! He did not blush, no he didn't! But either way he smiled a little and chuckled as an evil plan formed in his mind. Today they were going to train, oh this is going to be so much fun. No wonder his little Akito, I mean, no wonder Akito came to him.  
_  
'This is going to be fun.'_

* * *

Now, when Agito woke up and took over their body he did not expect this, yes he expected some form of training. Now when Ikki said that this time, they would be training and focusing on their speed, Agito had no problem with that. In his opinion Buccha, Onigiri, and Emily had to work on their speed.

Now, what got him suspicious was when Ikki told everyone to close his or her eyes and not to peek or else. When Agito felt something being tied around him he wanted to open his eyes and hit the crow, but Akito asked him to play along and be nice so he just stood there.

But when Ikki told everyone to open their eyes, he did not expect to be tied to a very confused and flustered Chitose.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled only to notice everyone was a similar situation.

Kazu was tied with Emily, Ikki was tied with Buccha and well…Onigiri he was just standing next to Yayoi who looked at little scared.

Ikki grinned at Agito, "its a little race!" cried the crow, "We have to reach the school, and the ones who get their first gets the prize in the end!"

Kazu blinked, "A prize? I thought we were training?" he said.

Emily merely nodded her head, she was on cloud 9 being tied to Kazu, she owes Ikki a big favor for this.

Ikki looked over at Chitose with a large grin on his face, "The team who gets there first, wins gets a bento box full of sushi!"

Emily grinned, Kazu rolled his eyes but was in, Buccha…eats anything, but Agito merely rolled his eyes.

"This is stupid," he muttered softly.

He looked over at Chitose expecting a similar reaction, but instead he was very wrong. Chitose's green eyes were narrowed, but filled with determination, Agito could only guess, the tiger loved sushi. Little did he know, he was right. Chitose, loved Sushi, it was his favorite food.

The shark sighed, he looked away from the idiot, this was his partner? No doubt Akito talked Ikki into this…or Akito planned this whole thing, he wouldn't put it past him.

He suddenly felt someone tug on the rope that bound the two boys, Agito glared at the green-eyed boy.

Chitose was smiling, "Let's win this!" he said, "I know you're really fast so no doubt we'll be able to beat them."

Agito blinked not sure what to say, the boy was smiling and grinning as if nothing had happened the other day. Oh, wait…Akito gave him that little talking to. Perhaps, that's what has him in such high spirits or…

"I really want to get the sushi!" declared the tiger as he got down on all fours.

Agito blinked…was he serious? He just wanted…the sushi?

"Why do you fucking want the sushi?" he asked as he too got in his ready stance.

Chitose looked up, "because…sushi is my favorite."

Agito rolled his eyes, "Fuck…you're stupid."

Chitose looked hurt but said nothing as Yayoi got to the front with a flag on each hand. She looked over at Chitose and Agito feeling a little jealous seeing the two tied together. She did nothing as she raised her arms,

"Ready, go!"

And they were off, Emily and Kazu took one direction, mostly the one that went straight to the school. The one Kazu took everyday in the morning, was the path he knew best, and he didn't want to put too much strain on Emily. Granted he knew she was strong, he had seen her strength, but she wasn't the fastest rider.

"Kazu-sama…"

The blonde looked at Emily who smiled at him, she was always smiling at him. He liked her smiles, because they were always real.

"Emily?" he asked as they kept going.

"Don't worry about me, I can take it so," she blushed a little, "So, don't take me lightly."

Kazu blinked, but chuckled, that was so like her. Not wanting to let everyone done, or let her weakness slow her down. Yeah, Emily was that type of girl and…Kazu liked it. She is different from Ringo, a good kind of different.

"I won't…Emily." He said and grabbed her hand as he increased his speed.

Emily blushed but did her best to keep up, after all the only reason why Kazu was holding her hand was to help keep up right? …She hoped not.

* * *

  
Ikki was laughing the whole way as he and Buccha hoped onto about rooftop. The tank looked over at their leader a little concern written on his face.

"Ikki, is this really training?" he asked.

The crow smirked evilly, "Heh, yes and no. Akito asked me for help on something and I'm helping him."

Buccha looked confused at this, what did Akito need help with? And what was this_ 'race'_ really for? And how would it help him?"

"Hehe, don't worry about it Buccha!" he said while grinning, "This plan is fool proof!"

Somehow…Buccha doubted just…a little bit. But then this was Ikki, if he had faith in his plan then, it would probably work out well.

* * *

Agito was annoyed, very annoyed. This was the most stupid, most pointless task that that fucking crow could have thought up! How was this fucking suppose to set them up? He fails as a fucking matchmaker!

Chitose was getting bored, Agito is fast, he had seen it for himself, but they would get there faster if they did a different approach. But he didn't know what…unless…wait!

He suddenly stopped causing Agito to curse and stumble a bit, the shark was ready to bit the other boy's head off.

"What the fuck!" he yelled at Chitose who ignored him, "What are you do-"

" Ride me…"

Agito blinked and looked down at Chitose who looked up at his with big green eyes, "I said, ride me. You know, on my back."

Agito wanted to hit the boy. Him? Ride on Chitose's back? Please…

"No."

Chitose stood up, "Agito, I'm faster this way! I had Simca-nee do it! It's not hard all you have to do is hold on tight."

Agito shook his head, "Fuck that, I can get there on my own, I don't need your help-"

"But I need your help , Agito! Please I really want the sushi, and this way you won't need to lift a finger at all I'll do most of the work." reasoned Chitose

Agito was getting a headache, there was no way he was going to ride on Chitose's back. Hell will have to be frozen over before he would do such a thing. The shark sighed, "You are an idiot, just ride like a fucking normal person, you idiot!"

Chitose blinked, before he frowned, he knew he could do that, but he didn't want to. Besides, he wanted Agito to ride on his back, he wanted to do something nice, that's all he wanted to do. The black haired boy sighed as he rubbed his bruised neck, he took off his paw ATs and placed them inside his small messenger bag.

_Akito was wondering if his other half…was really slow or if he was trying to be cruel to Chitose._

"Agito!"  
**  
"What?" asked Agito **

"Why don't you want to ride on Chitose's back? He's strong enough to do it…"reasoned Akito.

**_Agito huffed, "No, why should I? I am very capable of getting there myself! It's Chitose that's slowing me down."_**

_Akito merely rolled his eyes, it was actually the opposite, Chitose was being slowed down by Agito's reluctance to put his whole self into this small race. Ikki's idea was cool, and it made sense, Chitose was into it…now it was Akito's job to get Agito to join in._

_"Agito…he's trying to be nice…please…what's so wrong about it?" said Akito._

**_Agito sighed, first it was Chitose and now Akito? They were all against him…_**  
_**  
"Fucking hell…fine!"**_

"I'll ride you…" muttered the shark softly.

Chitose looked up, shock written on his pale face, "R-really?"

Agito looked away but nodded his head, "Hurry up…you want to get the sushi, right?"

Chitose smiled brightly and nodded his head as he placed his paw ATs again and got on all fours. He placed himself beside Agito who was still frowning. The Fang King cursed loudly as he sat on Chitose's back each leg on either side and his hands gripping on Chitose's shoulders.

The tiger couldn't stop grinning, "Hold on tight…Agito-kun…"

Chitose jumped up, father then he usually did in front of others, riding against the wall of the building, landing on the rooftop. Agito gripped tightly, the wind was blowing against his face making his hair dance around him.

It was strange, it was as if Chitose was running, instead of riding, no it was more of a combination between riding and running, it was strange and no doubt straining on the body. The way his muscles moved under Agito's legs, he wondered was this how a tiger moved?

Chitose jumped suddenly surprising Agito as he gripped even tighter almost grabbing his neck. The tiger chuckled, it was as if he was spreading his wings, a tiger's wings. Agito wanted to keep frowning, he really did…but he smiled slightly, very slightly. A good thing Chitose wasn't looking.

The building was close, Chitose grinned like a cat, as he jumped up again. Using his back legs and ATs he made this jump longer and further. But he knew he was going to pay for it later, he hadn't prepared his body before hand for this.

Barely managing to land on all fours and not letting Agito fall from his back. They landed in front of the school gates. Agito got off and smirked, so it was kinda worth it to ride on the tiger's back…he's not going to tell him of course.

"Fuck, come on!" said Agito pulling Chitose along.

He didn't notice that the other was gasping, and wincing everytime his moved his legs. He didn't notice, or at least Chitose was hoping he didn't notice.

They rode up the side of the school building, Agito grinning despite himself, he wasn't one who liked to lose, not even the Ikki.

The Fang King reached the roof top first dragging Chitose with him, and right there was a bento with a stupid flag saying '**you made it**!'. Fucking, stupid crow...

Chitose stood behind Agito and smiled, he raced to the bento box and hugging it to his chest. Agito rolled his eyes though there was a smirk on his lips. The tiger was beyond happy, the last time he had eating any type of sushi had been six months! Sora never really treated him to such things.

Agito untied the rope that bound them, Chitose was so happy. He momentarily forgot with who he was with and hugging him tightly. Agito froze at the sudden contact, and from who this sudden contact it was from. He was very glad the others weren't there yet.

Though in truth, they were. Ikki, Buccha, Emily and Kazu were hiding, and doing their best not to laugh or giggle at this.

"Fuck, let go-"

"Thank you! Thank you so much Agito-kun!" cried Chitose not listening to him as he hugged him tightly.

The shark was ready to bite his nose off, when…something very…sudden happened.

The tiger chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against the shark's, Chitose licked his cheek and kissed his lips, for the faintest moments. But it was enough to startle Agito and send Chitose into a sushi and Agito high.

The black haired boy giggled as he pulled away, still hugging his sushi, with a blush on his cheeks. Agito looked away, his head was filled with Akito cheering and giggling like a girl.

At that moment, Ikki and the other's decided to show up.

"Damn! Chitose, you and Agito won, no fair!" cried Ikki as flicked off the two.

Buccha merely chuckled, while Emily and Kazu both smiled, they hadn't let go of each other's hands yet, huh. Agito glared at the crow, this was his fucking idea anyway!

"Haha, yup!" said Chitose holding his precious sushi, "Thanks Agito…" he mumbled.

He kissed Agito's cheek for a moment and pulled away with a large grin on his face. The blue haired boy blinked in confusion, he frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck…whatever," he said as he turned away leaving a very happy Chitose.

The tiger smiled and licked his lips, he could still feel the kiss he gave the shark. He was surprised that he was still alive. Perhaps, a shark and a tiger can get along?

* * *

yeah, ....let's hope so. Now there are some sparks, but will it last against an upset girl who loves Agito too?

Please review!


	7. sleeping pills

* * *

Well here's the next part ! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Agito untied the rope that bound them, Chitose was so happy. He momentarily forgot with who he was with and hugging him tightly. Agito froze at the sudden contact, and from who this sudden contact it was from. He was very glad the others weren't there yet.

Though in truth, they were. Ikki, Buccha, Emily and Kazu were hiding, and doing their best not to laugh or giggle at this.

"Fuck, let go-"

"Thank you! Thank you so much Agito-kun!" cried Chitose not listening to him as he hugged him tightly.

The shark was ready to bite his nose off, when…something very…sudden happened.

The tiger chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against the shark's, Chitose licked his cheek and kissed his lips, for the faintest moments. But it was enough to startle Agito and send Chitose into a sushi and Agito high.

The black haired boy giggled as he pulled away, still hugging his sushi, with a blush on his cheeks. Agito looked away, his head was filled with Akito cheering and giggling like a girl.

At that moment, Ikki and the other's decided to show up.

"Damn! Chitose, you and Agito won, no fair!" cried Ikki as flicked off the two.

Buccha merely chuckled, while Emily and Kazu both smiled, they hadn't let go of each other's hands yet, huh. Agito glared at the crow, this was his fucking idea anyway!

"Haha, yup!" said Chitose holding his precious sushi, "Thanks Agito…" he mumbled.

He kissed Agito's cheek for a moment and pulled away with a large grin on his face. The blue haired boy blinked in confusion, he frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck…whatever," he said as he turned away leaving a very happy Chitose.

The tiger smiled and licked his lips, he could still feel the kiss he gave the shark. He was surprised that he was still alive. Perhaps, a shark and a tiger can get along?  


* * *

  
_  
Akito couldn't stop laughing; Ikki's plan worked so well! Sure Agito was denying he enjoyed any minute of it, but Akito new better. The fact that Chitose plucked up the courage to kiss his other half, and was still alive and not in a hospital told him something. There's a chance._

He watched through Agito's vision, Chitose was munching on the sushi he had just won. And even tried to share it was Agito who, at first refused but after some persistence from both Ikki and Chitose he gave in and ate one.

Akito look smiled at how silly Ikki was being and how sweet he was to actually accept to helping him getting Agito and Chitose together. Hm…oh how he loved Ikki…

Chitose offered the last sushi to Emily who ate it happily. They had all made it back to where Yayoi and a tied up Onigiri were waiting.

"Oh! You're back, you won?" she asked them.

Chitose grinned childishly as he grabbed Agito's hand and waved it in the air, "We won! We won!"

Yayoi's smile fell slightly but congratulated them even so; Agito pulled his hand away from Chitose and cursed at him. Though the tiger only sighed but smiled, the moment was broken and he was back to where he started, but at the very least he made some progress.

Ikki smirked, sure Agito was annoyed but at least he is sort of accepting the tiger now. The crow caught up to the blue haired boy, trapping him in a headlock.

"What the fuck! Let me go you stupid crow!" yelled Agito he was very annoyed.

Ikki ignored his cursing, " So, someone had fun today, and got a little kiss too." He said in a singsong voice.

The shark bit down on Ikki's arm, the crow cried out in pain and let him go. Ikki merely smirked as Agito glared at him and made his way towards the others. So he was right, Agito did have fun and didn't mind that small kiss. Now his plan was still in motion, if he was right then tonight Agito would be heading back Chitose in his arms. Heh, oh he was such a schemer.

"C'mon guys! Let's head back to Kazu's place!" yelled Ikki.

Kazu rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath 'freeloader' but followed after his best friend. Emily, Buccha, Agito and Yayoi, on her bike, followed after him with Chitose trailing behind. The blacked haired boy was in pain, but he said nothing he didn't want anyone to notice. He wasn't weak and he was not some little girl that he needed to be watched over. He had too much pride for that.

But unfortunately someone did notice, and it was the last person he wanted to see him in such a sad state. Agito frowned as he watched Chitose fall behind, he knew the boy was fast so what was he fucking up to now? Trying to get the other's to fall for him? Well, the Fang King won't let him do as he pleases.

Chitose wanted to curl up into a little ball when he noticed Agito was right next him. When he saw the calculating look on his face he knew the shark thought he was up to something. And in truth, all this doubt and suspicion was starting to annoy him, there was only so much he could take.

Chitose stopped, "Agito, what is it?" he asked in a tied tone of voice.

Akito sighed and wanted to hit his head on something. Agito is more then likely going to mess up any progress that the two had made thanks to Ikki. Argh! He can't watch…ok may be he can but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"What are you trying to pull?" asked Agito glaring at the boy.

"I'm not trying to pull anything, Agito I'm just tired…" he answered felling his legs shake slightly.

"Bullshit, that was a fucking easy task. How could you tired from something like that?" growled Agito, he wasn't stupid there was no way someone could get this tired from something like that.

Chitose groaned both in pain and annoyance, normally he wasn't this irritable but at the moment he wasn't in the mood of being interrogated. Least of all by the very person he loves.

"Look, I just…I messed up at a certain point and-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Agito not understanding what the tiger was going on about. " Fuck, what the hell are you plotting? First you show up out of the blue, join our team try to fucking hit on me. You come back from a fucking 'walk' with a bruised neck and say nothing about?"

Chitose growled, " Do you know the Sonia Road? Well, my Road has some similar qualities. When I…when I did that jump I didn't prepare my body before hand and it's backfiring ok?!" he said in an angry voice. He just felt so tired of this.

Agito was taken aback a little at Chitose's sudden angry, but glare nonetheless, so that's what was up with him? Why the fuck didn't he say so in the first place?

"So? That fucking answers only one question wha-"

Chitose snapped, "I'm not fucking plotting anything! Nothing at all! I left Genesis because I wanted to live! I joined you team because I…because I wanted to be near you! And for your fucking information I got this bruise because Nike came to take me back but I said no! I wanted to stay I wanted to be…to…be…"

He was crying, again. He was crying, he was yelling, he was telling the very person he didn't want to find out. He was spilling his heart out, why…just why won't…

Chitose looked at his with tears in his tired green eyes, "Why…won't you believe me…why won't you listen to me?"

Agito just stood there, his golden eye wide. Chitose was standing in front of him, crying again, yelling at him everything he wanted to know. So why did he, feel so bad?

_Akito was annoyed with him, "Agito! Say you're sorry! You made him cry and wasted all the effort me and Ikki put on making that race."  
**  
"What the hell? You two tried to-"**_**  
**  
**_"Yes, we were trying to get you guys to know each other better! Ikki agreed to help me and now…Agito just apologize."_**

"Why the fuck should I?"  
  
_"Because, he loves you. He stayed for you, he got choked because he want to stay. We trust him, even Lind doesn't mind him!" he sighed. May be he was asking for too much. _

**_"Fuck…"_**

Agito sighed, ok so may be he was being an ass at the moment. He just didn't understand why everyone liked Chitose immediately. Ok may be not everyone, Onigiri was still warming up considering Chitose didn't understand any of his perverted innuendoes. Yayoi, well he knew what was up with Yayoi. Akito gets along with everyone and Ikki saw this as an opportunity to strengthen the team and gain a new friend. Kazu and Emily were still weary of him but accepted him for who he was.

Agito reached over the other boy who flinched as he touched his shoulder. Chitose looked at him and glared, "W-what else do you want to know?" he managed to say as he wiped his own tears away.

Agito looked uncomfortable, he looked away from Chitose, so he didn't notice that the other was swaying or that his legs were shaking.

"Fuck, look I'm not going to repeat myself," he said and sighed, "Fucking hell, I'm s-sorry ok?"

Chitose blinked and stared at the shark who was frowning at him. He smiled and blushed a little, Akito probably made him say sorry. But, Chitose was grateful, both to Akito and Ikki. If it weren't for this race, he would have never told Agito anything. He wondered vaguely as he's eyes started to close, did the crow plan this all along?

Agito noticed Chitose falling to the ground he caught the boy before he hit the ground. What the hell was going on? Chitose was knocked out, and had a very slight fever but other then that…he was sound asleep! Sure it was night but it probably wasn't past seven!

"Fuck…" muttered Agito as he sighed.

He wondered if Chitose heard him apologize? Well , if he didn't then too bad cause he wasn't going to say sorry again. The shark sighed again as he picked up Chitose, bridal style only to realize just how light the boy really was. He could probably feel the boy's ribs if placed his hand under his shirt…ok not going there.

He suddenly felt Chitose snuggled against his chest burying his face in it. Agito blushed faintly before he speeded off towards Kazu's house. All the while Chitose wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled against him.

Agito, thought he would deny this, chuckled slightly because it tickled. He smiled slightly and looked down at the tiger who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. May be it was time he, got to actually know the kid before trying to interrogate him? Probably.

* * *

  
Ikki was smirking as he watched Agito, with Chitose in his arms ride up the house. Yup, his plan worked they always do…usually. Kazu stood beside Ikki, he knew that smirk, so when he saw Agito walk in with knocked out Chitose in his arms placing him gently on the couch and glared at every one else. As if saying 'I dare you to say something'.

"Ikki…" said Kazu.

"Hm?" answered Ikki as he watched the shark with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"What did you put in those sushi rolls?" asked Kazu, those he was kinda afraid to ask or rather, to know.

Ikki grinned at Kazu, evilly, "Hehehe…sleeping pills!"

The blonde wasn't sure if he should applaud Ikki or hit him.

"Why?!"

"Because-"

"Because Ikki-kun is helping me set up Chitose with Agito!" said Akito having switched the eye patch over.

Akito hugged Ikki who merely tensed up a little but other then that, he made no motion to pull the boy off of him. Kazu smirked, about time his best friend accepted this.  
"Set them up?" asked Kazu.

"Yeah, Akito asked me for help and I agreed. Besides it's fun annoying Agito." answered Ikki.

Kazu rolled his eyes, though he was actually thankful to Ikki, considering he got to spend sometime with Emily. Speaking of Emily, Kazu excused himself and went to join the others leaving Akito and Ikki alone in the kitchen.

Akito nuzzled against Ikki's back, happy that the crow didn't move away or freak out like he once did.

"So, did it work?" asked Ikki.

Akito giggled, "Yup! Chitose cleared everything with Agito so know, it should be better!"

Ikki grinned, pleased with himself and how his plan had worked out. He turned to Akito, who took the opportunity and kissed the crow on the lips. Ikki was mildly surprised and a part of his brain was screaming at him to push the boy away. While the other half was telling him to enjoy the kiss and deepen it.

But before he could react to the kiss, Akito pulled away with a large smile on his face and skipped away to play some video games with Kazu and the others leaving Ikki to his own thoughts.

The crow was sort of glad the Akito left, because at the moment he was blushing really badly and had the urge to pounce the little shark. Oh, but someone did notice and the someone was a blonde with a smirk on his own lips. Hey, he can play matchmaker too.

* * *

And there you have ti! next chapter we finally get some action and another talk between AKito and Chitose! Please review!


	8. confessions and a futur date?

Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter! Hehehe....

* * *

Ikki was smirking as he watched Agito, with Chitose in his arms ride up the house. Yup, his plan worked they always do…usually. Kazu stood beside Ikki, he knew that smirk, so when he saw Agito walk in with knocked out Chitose in his arms placing him gently on the couch and glared at every one else. As if saying 'I dare you to say something'.

"Ikki…" said Kazu.

"Hm?" answered Ikki as he watched the shark with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"What did you put in those sushi rolls?" asked Kazu, those he was kinda afraid to ask or rather, to know.

Ikki grinned at Kazu, evilly, "Hehehe…sleeping pills!"

The blonde wasn't sure if he should applaud Ikki or hit him.

"Why?!"

"Because-"

"Because Ikki-kun is helping me set up Chitose with Agito!" said Akito having switched the eye patch over.

Akito hugged Ikki who merely tensed up a little but other then that, he made no motion to pull the boy off of him. Kazu smirked, about time his best friend accepted this.  
"Set them up?" asked Kazu.

"Yeah, Akito asked me for help and I agreed. Besides it's fun annoying Agito." answered Ikki.

Kazu rolled his eyes, though he was actually thankful to Ikki, considering he got to spend sometime with Emily. Speaking of Emily, Kazu excused himself and went to join the others leaving Akito and Ikki alone in the kitchen.

Akito nuzzled against Ikki's back, happy that the crow didn't move away or freak out like he once did.

"So, did it work?" asked Ikki.

Akito giggled, "Yup! Chitose cleared everything with Agito so know, it should be better!"

Ikki grinned, pleased with himself and how his plan had worked out. He turned to Akito, who took the opportunity and kissed the crow on the lips. Ikki was mildly surprised and a part of his brain was screaming at him to push the boy away. While the other half was telling him to enjoy the kiss and deepen it.

But before he could react to the kiss, Akito pulled away with a large smile on his face and skipped away to play some video games with Kazu and the others leaving Ikki to his own thoughts.

The crow was sort of glad the Akito left, because at the moment he was blushing really badly and had the urge to pounce the little shark. Oh, but someone did notice and the someone was a blonde with a smirk on his own lips. Hey, he can play matchmaker too.

* * *

Yayoi was glaring, yes glaring at the sleeping Chitose. She didn't miss how carefully Agito carries Chitose. She didn't miss how the tiger's arms were wrapped around the shark's neck. She didn't miss how he nuzzled against Agito's chest; she didn't miss how he was carefully placed on the couch. No, she didn't miss when Agito placed the blanket over Chitose's sleeping figure or how glared at everyone with that look 'I dare you to say something'. Yes, he even glared at her.

Yayoi rarely miss anything, but she always stayed quiet, and not doing anything about it. She thought she had the upper hand, after all she was the Fang King's tuner, that had to count for something, didn't it? Yet, somehow this stray wiggled its way through into the team. They accepted him, mostly, for whom he was and what he use to do. This tiger always circled around her, for she knew that he knew that she loved Agito as well.

She wasn't one to give up something or someone so easily, after all what right did he have? He had only been in the team for three days now; she had known Agito way before he did! Chitose looked ready to give two days ago, so what had changed? What drove him to suddenly go after Agito when he clearly wanted to give up before? Was…was his love that much stronger then her's? No! Her love was strong; she was willing to die for him before! Whatever made Chitose change won't make him win. She, Yayoi, will have Agito for herself…she hoped.

* * *

Next day

* * *

Akito was snuggling against Ikki, who in response held him closer to his body warmth. But unknown to the sleeping Akito, Ikki was very much awake. The crow was having an inner battle inside himself as he stared at Akito's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful.

He wasn't sure what he felt, for the little shark. He only saw Agito as a friend and nothing more but as for Akito…it was different. When had those stupid kisses not bother him so much anymore? When had Akito's display of affection not embarrassed him? When did his teammates, even Chitose, not question how he didn't overreact when Akito would kiss his cheek, hold his arm, or hug him from behind?

The crow was very confused, when did this all change? He wasn't even aware of it. Ikki sighed as he slipped from Akito's hold and made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He made his way to the kitchen only to see Kazu sitting there with a soda.

The blonde smiled as he greeted his best friend, Ikki looked a little spectacle at him, when was he and earlier riser? Oh wait…he always was…  
Ikki yawned, "Ne, Kazu what are doing-"

"Ikki, do you like Akito?"

Silence; yes complete and utter silence. Normally, Kazu was never straightforward like this. But he had to ask; he wanted his best friend to be happy, no matter what. He had help him in so many situations, so why not lend a hand when Ikki has little no to skills when is comes to these things?

Ikki blinked, "Eh…what?"

Kazu rolled his eyes at Ikki, he knew his best friend wasn't as stupid as everyone assumed his was. But sometimes…he can be a bit slow.

"Ikki, I asked if you liked Akito?" asked Kazu again as he took a sip of his soda.

The crow felt a little uncomfortable, "Um…of course I like him, he's our friend and-"

"Ikki, that's not what I meant," said Kazu now losing the little confidence he had to actually talk to Ikki about this, " I mean, do like…do like Akito in that way?"

Ikki felt as if someone dropped a bombshell on him, or may be it was cold water? Either way he felt nervous, yes, the crow was nervous. He sighed and placed his head on the table, at least everyone else was asleep so no one would hear what he had to say, except for Kazu.

"I…fuck, I dunno," he said, " I guess? Look, Kazu I don't like guys I really don't but Akito, but with Akito it's different."

Kazu listened; yes he is a good listener, " Ikki?"

The crow leaned back making the chair lean with him as he stared at the ceiling, " I thought I was in love with Ringo, I really did. But then I meant Akito, he was so weird and it bothered so much that he took my first kiss and kept kissing!"

Kazu did his best not to laugh, which was hard, but listened as Ikki kept talking.

"But now I…shit Kazu I don't know. I think," he looked at Kazu, "I think I like him but I dunno how to tell him. I like him a lot I might even, fuck Kazu I think I'm in love with-"

"Ikki!"

Ikki looked like he would die from embarrassment, Kazu was just smirking, as was Emily who was standing near the kitchen with Akito next to her. Yup, Ikki and Akito weren't the only ones who can play matchmaker.'  


* * *

  
Emily had woken up Akito, and told him to keep quiet as they listened to the conversation between Kazu and Ikki. Akito nearly felt like dying when Ikki said he was in love with Ringo. Emily had to keep him from running away, and he felt like pouncing Ikki when he said he liked him! It was only when those very words, he had been wanting to hear for so long did he say anything.

"Ikki!" he cried and ran to him hugging the taller boy who was stiff and blushing.

Emily giggled as she stood next to Kazu who was smirking. The crow looked over to them and it clicked in his head. These two, had set him and Akito up which means…

"Ne, Ikki we already knew you liked Akito, you were the only one who hadn't figured it out yet!" said Emily as she giggled.

Ikki blushed, really? The whole team noticed this before he did? Well…shit…

Akito chuckled and nuzzled against Ikki's neck, "Ikki-kun, I love you too."

Ikki blushed, really blushed and buried his face in Akito's hair, could he actually say those words? He almost did, he probably could but…his Ikki, the Storm King and…was not use to such things. Especially since he admitted his feelings finally after what? Almost a year, knowing Akito?

So the best he could probably do, was this. He kissed Akito's cheek and whispered into his ear very softly, "I…I love you too…"

Akito blushed and couldn't stop giggling; he pulled away and stared at Ikki. The crow had a faint flush on his cheeks that made him look so cute. He leaned in and kissed his lips surprising Ikki, who slowly closed his eyes and finally returned the kiss.

The two were unaware of their growing audience. A groggy Chitose was leaning against Kazu for support but couldn't stop grinning at the sight before him. Buccha smiled and nodded his head in approval, about time, he thought. Onigiri coughed a little uncomfortable but was glad for one of his oldest friends to finally find someone. Yayoi, now she was a little worried but happy too. This meant she couldn't win over Akito, but she could still try and win over Agito. She didn't mind if she had to share the body, she just wanted Agito to love her, accept her, and be her's.

Ikki ignoring everyone around them and deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue through Akito's lips. The crow moaned softly feeling the warm, sweet, cavern that was Akito's mouth. The little shark blushed and gasped as he felt Ikki's tongue rub against his, he sat himself on Ikki's lap and deepened the kiss even more.

Everyone blushed as they watched this, it was finally Kazu who brought the two back from who knows where.

"Ah…" he took a deep breath, "Get a room you two!"

Ikki and Akito pulled away from each other, the little shark looked amused and content as he snuggled against Ikki. The crow looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"No one said for you guys to watch!" he shouted back though he wad grinning.

Everyone laughed at this; Ikki was glad, yes glad. The team was fine with this; his friends were fine with this. Not that it would have stopped him, but it was nice to know that everyone was with you and supported you, though the crow would mostly likely deny this.

After a few more laughs Ikki stood up, holding Akito's hand, "Anyway, we've got to get training! C'mon!"

Again the laughing turned into groans but everyone made their way either to bathroom, their ATs or laundry room where their clothes are mostly likely clean now. Akito blinked, he needed to talk with Chitose, giving Ikki one last kiss he walked to where Chitose was. The little shark giggled as he noticed that the sleeping pills after effects were still there. Considering at the moment Chitose was having problems with putting on his ATs.

"Chitose…"

The boy in question almost fell over, but instead fell on his ass, "Ne? Akito, what's up? I thought you were still having some fun with Ikki."

Akito blushed a little but smiled, "Nope, I needed to talk to you, and it's about-"

Chitose sighed, "It's about Agito, isn't it? Look I'm sorry I yelled at him yesterday but… I wanted to tell all those things. I don't want him to hate me and-"

Akito sat down next to him; "Agito doesn't hate you. Actually I wanted to talk to you about…something else."

Chitose blinked and tilted head, "What is it?"

Akito sighed, " Ikki and I are finally together and you want to be with Agito. But, we are in the same body, you'd have to share with each other and it wouldn't be fair to you. Chitose are you-"

The tiger rolled his eyes and poked Akito's sighed making him flinch, "Look Akito, you think I haven't thought about that? I have and…Akito I will always love Agito no matter what. I don't mind if he is in the same body as you or that I'll have to 'share' it. I…" he paused and blushed brightly, "I will always love Agito…"

"Then why don't you ask Agito out on a date?" said Akito

Chitose blinked, "A…a date?"

"Yup, why don't you try and ask him out? It won't hurt to ask," reasoned Akito.

Chitose looked at the floor but said nothing, could he really do that? He wasn't that type of person. He wasn't that forward…oh…wait … he did kiss Agito yesterday.

Akito grinned at this, so he was right to help Chitose be with Agito. The boy was honest, and really did love Agito unconditionally, now all that has to be done is to have Agito finally see this, finally notice this.

What the two didn't know that two people had been listening to their conversation. Yayoi was clenching her shirt in distress. Chitose felt the same way as she did for Agito, but so someone reason when he said it sounded…purer? No, she was just imagining it. No matter what, she would beat Chitose and win Agito's heart.

And the other person, who was listening, couldn't help blushing, he was glad that Akito was in control of the body right now. Agito sighed; Chitose…really did like him or rather, really did love him. It was…odd to hear someone say that about him. Not just odd, it was plain strange. Not only that but, he didn't know what he felt towards the other boy. Sure at first he disliked him, believed him to be a spy that he was going to trick everyone.

But after last night, after the tiger spilled out his guts to the shark, Agito was confused. He didn't hate the boy, he didn't love the boy, and he didn't dislike the boy anymore. He just…he just wasn't sure what he felt towards him except…acceptance? Perhaps that was it, for now all he felt was acceptance.

Chitose excused himself from Akito as he stood up and walked outside to where everyone else was. The little shark was happy, very happy. Ikki walked up to him and wrapped his arms behind him, kissing the boy's neck.

Akito giggled and leaned into the touch, "Ne, Ikki-kun?"

Ikki kissed his cheek, "We've got to go train," he said slightly sad, " come on." He said kissing the sharks lips.

Akito smiled and nodded his head, returning the kiss before he switched over the eye patch. Agito glared at the crow, "get the fuck away."

Ikki grinned stupidly as he ruffled Agito's hair, "Aw, don't worry I'm not gonna kiss you! That's Chitose's job!" he said before he ran away outside and joined the others.

"What!?" yelled Agito as he got outside, "Fucking crow!"

Ikki laughed as he hide behind a still groggy Chitose who nearly fell over due to Ikki. Agito stopped in his tracks, damn Ikki for use the tiger as a shield! Chitose looked confused at Agito, he suddenly remembered what he did yesterday and blushed. Ikki noticed this and smirked he placed a hand on Chitose's forehead, "Eh, Chitose you're burning up! You got a fever?"

Agito was glaring at them, if looks could kill the crow would have been six feet under! He was way too close to Chitose! Of course, Agito's reasoning it that he didn't want the crow to cheat on Akito.  
Chitose blinked, unaware at the growing dark aura emanating from Agito, " No, I-I'm fine."

Ikki smirked over at Agito, oh he was evil, "You know, Rika-nee would always kiss my forehead to make me feel better when I was little." He looked over at Agito, "Let's give it a try…"

"Ah…."

Ikki held Chitose's face in his hands and was about to kiss his forehead when, Agito kicked the crow sending flying to the other side of the street. Chitose could faintly make out an evil laugh coming from Ikki.

"Don't touch him you fucking crow!" yelled Agito as he grabbed Chitose's arm and pulled him away.

Chitose blushed faintly as Agito held his hand, this shark confused him so much. One minute he is trying to kill him and the next, he is being nice. He chuckled softly, "Agito…"

"What?"

"You can, let go of my arm…now," muttered Chitose who was smiling.

Agito blinked only just realizing what he was doing and let go of the tiger's hand none too gently. There was an awkward silence between them, everyone else, even Ikki, was having fun chasing each other…don't question how that is training.

Chitose looked at Agito who merely looked bored or probably in deep thoughts. He took a deep breath, it was know or never and he wasn't a coward.

"A-Agito?" he muttered as he ran a hand through his black hair.

The shark merely glanced at Chitose to show he was listening. Chitose was blushing as his green eyes met Agito's golden one, you it was now or never.

"Um…would you…" he took a deep breath, "Would you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

All a blushing Chitose got in response was silence, awkward and chilling silence it was making his ears ring. He wasn't going to cry, nope, he's a guy there's only so many times he would allow himself to cry in front of the object of his affections.

"N-nevermind, forget I asked," said Chitose in a defeated voice as he made to move away from Agito.

"Fine…"

He stopped, completely frozen to where he was standing, his green eyes were like giant orbs as he stared at Agito. Disbelief completely written all over his face.

"W-what?" he asked afraid he had misheard.

Agito sighed and rolled his eyes, "I said fine, I'll…go on a date with you tomorrow."

Chitose grinned, he was grinning so much that his cheeks hurt, "R-really?!"

Agito rolled his eyes but smirked, "Yes, really."

Chitose hugged him tightly, "Thank you!" he cried

Before Agito could o anything, Chitose kissed his lips, it was gentle and only lasted for a second. The tiger pulled away, he was blushing and smiling. Agito merely rolled his eyes as the other boy speeded away to tackle Ikki and Kazu telling them about what had just happened.

This date, was going to be where Agito determined whether to let the tiger be his or bump him completely and ignore him. Yes perhaps, acceptance, could be more…

* * *

Yay! Kazu and Emily got Ikki and Akito together! Now it's Agito and Chitose;s date next chapter! Any ideas where to send them? Mind you, after the date, it's going to be a bit rocky ! Anyway, pelase review!


	9. a date and foreshadowing?

* * *

Here's the date! I tried to make a conbination so enjoy!

* * *

Chitose looked at Agito who merely looked bored or probably in deep thoughts. He took a deep breath, it was know or never and he wasn't a coward.

"A-Agito?" he muttered as he ran a hand through his black hair.

The shark merely glanced at Chitose to show he was listening. Chitose was blushing as his green eyes met Agito's golden one, he knew it was now or never.

"Um…would you…" he took a deep breath, "Would you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

All a blushing Chitose got in response was silence, awkward and chilling silence it was making his ears ring. He wasn't going to cry, nope, he's a guy there's only so many times he would allow himself to cry in front of the object of his affections.

"N-nevermind, forget I asked," said Chitose in a defeated voice as he made to move away from Agito.

"Fine…"

He stopped, completely frozen to where he was standing, his green eyes were like giant orbs as he stared at Agito. Disbelief completely written all over his face.

"W-what?" he asked afraid he had misheard.

Agito sighed and rolled his eyes, "I said fine, I'll…go on a date with you tomorrow."

Chitose grinned, he was grinning so much that his cheeks hurt, "R-really?!"

Agito rolled his eyes but smirked, "Yes, really."

Chitose hugged him tightly, "Thank you!" he cried

Before Agito could do anything, Chitose kissed his lips, it was gentle and only lasted for a second. The tiger pulled away, he was blushing and smiling. Agito merely rolled his eyes as the other boy speeded away to tackle Ikki and Kazu telling them about what had just happened.

This date, was going to be where Agito determined whether to let the tiger be his or bump him completely and ignore him. Yes perhaps, acceptance, could be more…

Chitose stood still as Emily fussed over him, when they had asked him if he had ever been on a date and he said no, Emily was horrified. And vowed that she would help him dress for his date tomorrow, but first they had to go shopping. The boys couldn't stop laughing as the tiger cried out for help even Agito was snickering.  
And so as the boys trained while Emily dragged Chitose and a very reluctant Yayoi to the nearest shopping center. The day was a blur to him, all he could remember was Emily stuffing clothes into his arms and stuffing him into the fitting room.

Then after she picked out some good outfits out of the ones he had tried on, the two girls dragged him into the shoe section. Well, Yayoi just lingered around shooting glances and a glare at Chitose every once in a while when Emily wasn't looking. They settled on a pair of black and blue converse, Emily winked at this, because the blue matched the color of Agito's hair.

And as they had reached the cashier, Emily had turned to Chitose with a sheepish grin and asked if he had brought his money. Chitose had laughed so hard he thought he was going to cry. He took out his credit card and paid for the clothes and shoes.

And now, here he was standing in front of a mirror in Kazu's room, with Emily fussing over him and Kazu chuckling in the background. Out of the five outfits she had picked yesterday they couldn't decide between two.

One outfit consisted of a short sleeve red shirt with a locket printed on it, a thin blue jacket that goes up to his knees, and black skinny jeans with chains on them along with the blue and black converse.

The other outfit, was made up of a black sleeveless shirt with red splatters on it like blood, a black jacket similar to the other but goes a little bit pass his knees with a hood and small buckles. The pants were the same, black skinny jeans with chains and the blue and black converse. So far the three have decided on the pants…everything else is well…unknown.

There's a knock on the other side of the door, "Fuck, are you guys done yet?"

"Almost, they are still deciding on the clothes," answered Kazu.

Agito sighed and growled a little, "Are you fucking kidding? It's been two hours!"

Chitose sighed and Emily pouted, "Fine! How about you pick the outfit then!" said Emily as she opened the door ignoring Chitose's protests.

Agito merely glared at the three, Chitose was blushed suddenly remembering he was half-naked. But Agito only spared a glance at him as he walked over to the pile of clothes; spending only ten minutes he had picked them out and handed them to Chitose.

"Put those on, then we're leaving, the movie starts soon," he said as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

The tiger blinked before he smiled and quickly dressed himself. Emily smiled and approved what Agito picked out, Kazu was surprised at Agito's sense of fashion, and he had one! Chitose was wearing the black, hoodie jacket with small buckles that go past his knees, the black sleeveless shirt with red stains and the blue and black converse.

The tiger said good bye to Emily and Kazu and followed Agito out the door, not before waving good bye to the crow and others, though Yayoi didn't glance his way. Chitose noticed that Agito was waiting outside, with his ATs on, the tiger quickly took off his new shoes, stuffed them into his messenger bag and got his ATs.

"Agito, where are we going?" he asked.

Agito looked over to him, "Didn't you say you wanted to go to the movies?" he asked, "I already picked a fucking movie for us to watch."

Chitose grinned, " Really? Oh! Is it the new horror movie? I've been wanting to see it!"

Agito merely smirked as he started his ATs; Chitose followed behind him and grabbed his hand. Chitose blushed faintly and looked at Agito, worried that he might be angry. Agito merely smirked at him, and lightly squeezed his hand as they jumped on to a building roof.

Together they jumped off the building Chitose couldn't stop smiling, the wind was blowing in their hair it felt so nice. He gave Agito's hand a soft squeeze and offered a smile, Agito merely rolled his eye but said nothing against him. They landed on the rooftop of the other building; Agito looked over at the laughing tiger, and noticed, he wasn't wearing anything to cover up the bruise on his neck. The shark narrowed his golden eyes, and noticed how the bruise looked like hands, though it was fading. So, the tiger really was telling the truth. They jumped off and rode the side of the building before landing on the sidewalk.

"Agito, we're here!" cried Chitose as they landed in front of the movie theaters.

Agito nodded his head and pulled the tiger with him towards the ticket booth, for their movie. Chitose in turn dragged Agito to the lounge to buy some snacks for the movie.

"Agito, what do you want?" he asked.

The shark stared at the unhealthy menu, and the stupid prices, really…popcorn had to fucking cost that much? He shrugged his shoulders, " A medium popcorn…"

Chitose smiled and nodded his head; "Can I get a medium popcorn, Dibs and a large soda?"

The woman behind the cashier nodded her head, she got the popcorn, the Dibs and the large drink, "One straw or two?" she asked sweetly.

Chitose blinked about to answer 'two' when Agito cut in, "One straw."

Chitose blushed faintly, and it didn't help that the woman was giving them a knowing glance. The tiger grabbed the popcorn and Dibs, while Agito got the drink. The shark was smirking as he noticed Chitose was blushing, again. It amused him how easy the boy was blushing, not even Akito blushed that much…in truth Akito was more dirty minded and sneaky then people gave him credit for. Heh…anyway back to the current situation.

Agito and Chitose walked toward where the movie would be showing. Needless to say, since it was the only horror movie playing at the moment, it was packed. Agito sighed a little annoyed, he walked toward the middle section and was surprised and please to see there were a few seats still unoccupied. Quickly they walked towards the seats and sat down, Agito placed the drink the cup holder as Chitose held onto the popcorn and began eating his Dibs.

As the movie started Agito took the popcorn and began to munch on it, Chitose looked over at Agito and smiled at him. The shark merely arched an eyebrow and smirked. Chitose ate the last Dib and snuggled against Agito before he suddenly tensed up and looked over at the shark.

Agito rolled his eyes, "I am not going to bite you, you fucking idiot," he said.

Chitose arched an eyebrow and chuckled as he positions himself so his head was leaning on Agito's shoulder. The shark smiled, yup smiled, because he wanted to enjoy the movie. He wanted to actually enjoy this date, because at the end of it he would make his decision. His decision on whether or not he would actually have a relationship with Chitose or dump him. Plain and simple.

As the movie progressed, Chitose wondered what was so scary about this move. Mind you, he thought it was all nice and bloody but…it wasn't that scary. Both he and Agito were laughing as the main girl die in such a ridiculous way. The people around looked like they were insane.

"Oh, come on…yes!" cried Chitose, though it was soft. As the axe fall upon a new victim. There was so much blood that it made him laughs lightly. Agito smiled, he loved blood and was glad to see that Chitose was not some squeamish person and actually saw the comedy in this.

Agito made no move to push Chitose's head as it rested on his shoulder again. Instead he ran his hand through the tiger's smooth black hair. Within a few moments he swore that the other boy in question was purring. By the time the movie was finished, all the popcorn was gone, along with the soda and Dibs. The two left the movie theater, and Chitose was having to much fun that he didn't notice that he hadn't let go of Agito's hand nor that the Fang King didn't do anything or say anything against it.

Agito, noticing how late it was smirked, when he goes on dates (unknown if he has before) he does it well.

"Come on," he said tugging on Chitose's hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they rode their ATs the opposite direction.

Agito rolled his eyes, "I'm taking you to dinner…"

Chitose's green eyes got wide, "Really?! I thought we were going back to Kazu's place after the movie."

Agito stopped as he pulled Chitose closer, he had to look up a little considering the other boy was an inch taller then him. With a large smirk on his lips showing off his own sharp teeth, Chitose shivered, he wouldn't want those to bite his skin. He blushed very faintly as Agito drew closer.

"I made reservations at a restaurant, and I'm fucking hungry," he smirks, "Unless you want me to eat you?"

Chitose blushed so much he looked like a tomato, Agito snickered at this, he got the reaction he wanted. So before the tiger came to his senses he grabbed his hand again and pulled him along. The tiger pouted but followed Agito, with their ATs the practically flew past everyone.

Chitose grinned as he let go of Agito's hand and jumped into the air, twisting his body like a cat's, though he winced a little at the sudden pain but kept smiling. Agito rolled his eyes at the feline, but frowned a little as he winced in pain. Fucking idiot, he probably was still recovering…whatever. The tiger landed on the railing behind Agito as the rode their ATs.

The shark grabbed the tiger's hand, they jumped off of the railing together. Agito knew where he was going, they did a sharp turn and flew into the air again when he suddenly felt someone watching him. Someone other then, Chitose. He scanned the area as they landed on the sidewalk, but saw no one. Sure there were cars but that was it. What the fuck was going on? Chitose notices that Agito had gotten tense suddenly but he said nothing, not wanted to upset him, when the date was going better then he had hoped.

The two arrive at slightly fancy looking restaurant, Chitose stood there staring at the fancy lights. It was a sushi restaurant, Agito chuckled and got the tigers attention. Chitose smiled sweetly, he remembered, granted it happened only two days again but…Agito actually cared to remember.

As the two took off their ATs and placed their normal shoes. Agito walked up to the man and told they had reservations and gave him his name. The man grabbed two menus as Agito grabbed Chitose's hand, who was still in a daze. They were lead outside, to the balcony like area where other couples and families were seated.

The menus were placed on the table as the two sat down, Chitose suddenly realized his surroundings. The smell in the air was different and this sound…it couldn't be…could it?

Chitose looked over the edge of the balcony and nearly choked, "T-the beach?!"

Agito laughed at his expression, yes they were at a sushi restaurant with a balcony section over looking the beach. Was Agito good or what?

"Of course it's the beach, what the fuck would be otherwise? C'mon stop drooling over it." He said with a smirk.

Chitose smirked and rolled his eyes as he sat down, he knew what he was going to order before he ever looked at the menu. Sushi, so much sushi! Of course there were other things, like pasta, soups and specialties. But, Sushi was like a drug to him, he was such an addict.

Their waiter came and asked for what they wanted, Agito ordered a simple dish, he was hungry and didn't want to wait long. Chitose ordered a dish that came with a variety of sushi with it.

Agito smirked, "You're a fucking addict," he said as their waiter walked away with their order.

Chitose grinned, "What? I love sushi! It's my dirty pleasure," he said with a wink before taking a sip form his water.

Agito blinked taken aback but smirked none the less, " Hmph, fucking cat."

Chitose stuck out his tongue, "Stupid shark."

Agito smirked as silence fell around them but it was the nice type of silence, comfortable actually enjoyable. The shark breathe in the salty air from being so close to the sea. The salty breeze played with their hair making blue and black dance around their faces. Chitose looked over at Agito and before the shark could stop him, he leaned over the table and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you…so much Agito," he said smiling.

Agito blinked, "Yeah, whatever," he said looking away not letting the other see his faint blush.

Their meals were brought to them within an hour. Agito ate his slowly, while Chitose wasn't swallowing his food, or at least that's what he thought. It sure looked like it to him. Chitose enjoyed every flavor and licked his lips slowly enjoying the taste as each bit of sushi went down his throat, Agito wondered…if people were suppose to eat sushi in a way that it looked wrong.  
Chitose sighed contently, his plate completely empty Agito smirked, he was done with his food too. He asked the waiter for the bill, the waiter quickly returned with a little black booklet. Chitose wanted to grab it so he could pay, but Agito beat him too it and got it first. Agito looked at the price and rolled his eyes before he took out a checkbook, wrote the amount and gave the booklet back to the waiter.

Chitose pouted but said nothing, "Ready to go?" he asked.

Agito shrugged his shoulders and got up grabbing the tiger's hand, like he has all night long. It puzzled Chitose but he said nothing. He wanted this to remain a perfect memory. The walked out of the restaurant but inside of putting their ATs on, they walked, like 'normal' people.

Chitose squeezed his hand as he stopped and leaned against the railing, the shark stopped walking and stood next to him. The sun had already set but the moon shined brightly as its reflection was cast on the water. Agito smiled gently, as the breeze played with his hair, 'this is nice', he thought.

Chitose let go of Agito's hand as he looked out at the ocean. He was so happy, this date couldn't have gone better, it was perfect.

"Agito…" he said.

"Hm?"

"Thank you, Agito… for staying with me, all day long," he said softly as his eyes were still looking out at the ocean. Agito…doesn't want him, Chitose was sure of that. This is why, he thought, this is why he agreed to go out with him. Out of pity…

Agito remained silent as he looked at the moon, he didn't no what to say so he just listened.

"I'll always treasure this memory, our date, the day I first saw you, how we met," he smiled sadly, "Now…and forever."

Agito smirked, he had got his answer, finally, all day he had been contemplating, thinking, arguing and wondering. And now, now after everything, Chitose had just helped him make a choice. Hmph, fucking tiger…

Agito pulled Chitose towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist, for the first time he realized just how fragile and thin the boy seemed in his arms. But even so, he also realized just how strong he was, not fragile.

"Agito?" asked Chitose as he let the shark hold him.

"You're a fucking idiot," he said as he pulled away slightly cupping Chitose's face in his hands.

The tiger froze as their lips met; Agito was kissing him, willingly, kissing him. Chitose closed his green eyes and kissed back, Agito ran his hand through the black hair, smirking as he did so. The feline tasted like sushi…

They pulled away from the kiss, Chitose was blushing and a faint flush could be seen on Agito's cheeks. The tiger was confused; here he thought Agito was going to dump him? Was the shark just playing with his feelings? He couldn't be that cruel…right?

He could feel tears threat to fall from his green eyes, "Agito? I don't…"

The shark rolled his eyes, " You are almost as dense as that fucking crow," he said smirking.

Chitose still looked confused, Agito grabbed his hand, "I'm saying…I um…accept to be your boyfriend? I'm not saying love you but I…" he said not really sure on how to go one about this.

Chitose blinked, and blinked, and blinked. Until it suddenly dawned on him what those words meant, he grinned and started to laugh a little as he hugged Agito tightly and nuzzled against his neck. Agito and rolled his golden eye as held the tiger in his arms, Chitose pulled away still smiling as he held on to his hand.

Agito smiled, it was faint, but he smiled and tugged on Chitose's hand, "Come on, let's go back."

Chitose smiles brightly and walked besides Agito holding his hand. He was beyond happy, felt…complete? Overjoyed? At peace? Without worries? Whatever it was, it was a nice, warm feeling…  
**_  
Too bad it won't last forever…

* * *

_**

**_Well....I wonder what happens next! Please review :D  
_**

* * *


End file.
